La fille du feu
by Eimiin
Summary: L'histoire d'Haine Kazuki, fille de la Mizukage et...fille du feu. Une histoire dans l'environnement de Naruto mais sans les personnages.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La fille du feu. Chap 1**

Je suis dans la merde...

Pourquoi me diriez vous ? Et bien c'est très simple. Heu...non, en fait c'est très compliqué mais bon, il faut bien que je récapitule l'histoire pour trouver comment m'en sortir.

Je m'appelle Haine Kazuki ( se dit Hainé), j'ai quatorze ans et j'habite au village de Kiri, le village caché de la brume. Étant donné qu'il se situe au pays de l'eau, il est très important pour les haut placés du village d'avoir des ninjas contrôlant l'eau ou tout ce qui y ressemble. Le moindre citoyen maîtrisant le feu serait tout de suite banni voir même exterminé.

Donc, chaque village, afin de montrer sa puissance aux autres, essaie de se trouver en possession d'un des cinq Kokoro (esprits). Les Kokoro sont des ninjas qui sont possédés par un des cinq éléments (eau, terre,foudre, air, feu). Ils sont rapides, résistants, forts, malin,surpuissants et sont, en gros, invincibles.

Bref.

Au village, nous avons découvert récemment que ma meilleure amie Airin Matsudaara est le Kokoro de l'eau. Depuis, elle est adulée et chérie par la quasi-totalité des surtout par ma mère, oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de dire que ma mère est la Mizukage. J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit... je ne sais pas moi, femme au foyer, médecin, agricultrice, ninja normale mais non, elle est la redoutable et magnifique Izumi Kazuki, Mizukage. Pourquoi j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas Mizukage ? Oh, c'est très simple, pour faire court, je suis le Kokoro du feu.

Voilà, c'est dit. Et ni elle, ni mon père ni la totalité du village ne sont au courant. Seuls Airin et mon grand frère chéri Aoi connaissent mon secret. Je le cache depuis mes cinq ans. Et j'ai intérêt à le garder si je ne veux pas finir bannie à vie ou bien exécutée. En même temps, mes relations avec mes parents et ma famille ne changeront pas. Ils me détestent. Je suis la rejetée, la pestiférée...

L'intégralité de ma famille y compris mon frère ont les cheveux bleus clairs et les yeux bleus marines. Et moi, j'arrive avec mes cheveux noirs et mes yeux verts émeraudes. Et s'il n'y avait que le physique, ça irait encore mais non ! Le clan Kazuki est réputé pour sa maîtrise de l'eau et son savoir sur l'histoire de l'océan. Et moi ben... Pas foutue de faire une mini-cascade ou de me rentrer dans le crâne les vertus de la molécule H2O.

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand, à cinq ans, j'ai créé une énooooorme boule de feu et que j'ai cramé la moitié du patrimoine forestier. A cinq ans ! Heureusement, avec l'entraînement que me fait suivre mon frère, j'arrive à peu près à me maîtriser maintenant. Mais bientôt, tous ces efforts seront réduis à néants. Je vais participer au tournoi international de jeunes ninjas à Konoha. Tous les ninjas de quatorze à dix-huit ans peuvent s'inscrire du moment qu'ils ont les aptitudes requises. C'est le tournoi où tous les villages mettent en valeurs leurs meilleurs éléments. Et ma mère a fortement insisté pour que je m'y inscrive. Les combats à mort sont autorisés. Autant le dire franchement : Ma mère espère que j'y perdrai la vie.

Sympa.

Et si jamais un combattant me menace de mort je sais que je vais avoir peur et dans ce cas je me transformerai. En quoi, je ne sais pas et c'est ça qui me fait flipper.

- Haine ! Tu as fini ton sac ? On part dans dix minutes !

Je suis dans la merde...


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La fille du feu. Chap 2**

- Aaaaaah... Enfin arrivés... C'est moi le prem's à la douche ! rugit mon frère en bondissant sur la porte de la salle de bain.

- Aoi ! crie ma mère, C'est un appartement que nous a gentiement prêté l'Hokage alors pas de bordel c'est clair ?

L'interpellé hoche de la tête et referme vivement la porte. Question de survie. Vu le retard que nous avons eu, ma mère ainsi que mon père, sont de super mauvaise humeur.

Je range silencieusement mes affaires dans la jolie commode en bois clair de la chambre que je partage avec mon frère. Le tournoi commence demain matin. A dix heures précises. Et il dure toute la journée. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en poussant un soupir. Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Ça va sœurette ? Demande anxieusement Aoi en se penchant sur moi.

- Non ça va pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Si jamais maman apprends que je suis la Kokoro du feu je me ferai tuer... Au sens propre.

Il soupire et se redresse en passant une serviette sur ses cheveux.

- Écoute... Si tu tombes sur un adversaire que tu ne pourras pas battre en utilisant que ton Taijutsu tu n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner.

- Abandonner ! Il en est hors de question ! Enfin, Aoi... Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais abandonner!Je... C'est trop...

- Et bien alors je serais là lors de ton exécution !me coupe-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Bon... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça à Aoi, après tout il se fait du souci pour moi... Je me retourne et regarde mon frère, allongé dans son lit. Il est 22h et ça m'étonnerait qu'il dorme. Il faut que je lui parle, j'ai besoin de réconfort là.

- Aoi ?

- Mmmmh ?

- J'ai peur...

- Hein ?

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge et je me met à pleurer. Aoi se lève et vient me voir, déconcerté.

- Haine ? Tu pleures ?

- Je... veux pas... mourir...

Il sourit doucement et me prend dans ses bras.

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal petite sœur... Personne tu entends ? Calme toi... Je suis là...

Je me blottis contre son torse en ravalant mes larmes. Il a raison, il faut que je me calme, pleurer ne sert à rien...

- Dors maintenant, chuchote Aoi en me déposant un baiser sur les cheveux.

Je hoche doucement la tête et me rallonge. Je l'entends se coucher à son tour.

- Bonne nuit sœurette.

- Bonne...nuit...

_J'ai peur... J'ai peur... J'AI PEUR ! J'entends des cris, des hurlements, les voix d' Aoi et d' Airin me crier d'arrêter. La chaleur étouffante. Puis un corps, le corps de mon frère... Calciné, fondu... Je crie et tombe dans le néant..._

- Aoi !

Je me redresse brusquement, en sueur, les draps éparpillés autour de moi. Un cauchemar... Je me lève prudemment et marche vers la salle de bain. Sur le chemin je tombe sur mon frère.

- Ça va ? J'ai cru entendre crier.

- C'est rien, juste... un cauchemar...

Bordel !Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus !

Après notre toilette et le petit déjeuner, nous partons vers l'arène.

- Alors voici le programme, lance joyeusement ma mère, à 10h c'est la présentation des participants, à 11h c'est le premier round, il y a une pause à midi puis vers 14h le deuxième round commence, à 16h les quarts de finale, 17h30 les demi-finales et le grand combat de fin est à 18h ok ?

Je murmure un vague « ok », mais je m'en fous moi du programme ! Je vais sûrement abandonner de toutes façons...

- Pour le règlement, tout est permis, les combats à morts sont autorisés et, règle importante, il est strictement interdit d'abandonner ! Voilà vous savez tout !

Je me tourne avec effarement vers Aoi, si les abandons sont interdits, comment je vais faire ? Il me regarde lui aussi, choqué...

- Les abandons sont... interdits ? murmure t-il à l'adresse de ma mère.

- Tout à fait ! Mais ce n'est pas très grave, vous ne comptiez pas abandonner de toutes façons si ? elle rigole comme si c'était chose impensable et continue sa route.

- Aoi...

- Je sais Haine je sais... Mais là, tu n'as plus le choix, il va te falloir utiliser uniquement ton Taijustsu.

Je baisse la tête et soupire. Bon, il faut que je me calme et que je réfléchisse dès maintenant à une statégie pour me faire éliminer sans mourir au passage. Quoi de positif, à la pause déjeuner on mange des râmens !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La fille du feu. Chap 3**

10h.

Nous allons rejoindre les autres concurrents où je retrouve Airin. Elle ne dit rien, elle prend juste ma main et la sert très fort. Je la sens angoissée, mais pas pour elle non, pour moi.

- Tu es prête ? Me chuchote Aoi

- Moui...

Nous nous levons tous et entrons dans l'arène. Elle est immense, recouverte de sable blanc et les quelques arbres qui s'y trouvaient ont été enlevés. D'un seul mouvement, nous nous tournons vers le balcon des Kage que nous saluons. Ma mère se trouve à gauche. Elle croise mon regard et sourit d'un air sadique. L'Hokage se lève. C'est un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche. Il tousse un peu et hausse la voix.

- Bienvenue chers citoyen des villages cachés. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réuni afin de célébrer le quatrième Tournoi International de Jeunes Ninjas !

La foule se lève et applaudit bien fort les paroles de l'Hokage. L'excitation se fait sentir. Et moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que je vais vomir. Je me retiens pendant que le Kazekage prend la parole.

**- **Nous allons donc vous présenter nos seize valeureux participants :

- Aoi Kazuki du village de Kiri ! mon frère s'avance, fait un bref hochement de tête et recule.

- Kooki Lee du village d' Iwa ! un garçon plutôt bien enveloppé fait un pas et salue la foule avec un grand sourire.

- Ren du village de Konoha! un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans lève imperceptiblement le bras.

J 'écarquille les yeux. Il est magnifique ! Grand, les cheveux doré un peu long retenus par une petite queue de cheval, de beau yeux bleus, une musculature bien dessinée et un sceau gigantesque qui lui prend la totalité du bras. De longues arabesques partant de son épaule jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Alors que je me demande ce qu'un sceau aussi grand et superbe pouvais bien cacher, le Kazekage continue sa liste :

- Akemi Tooya du village de Kiri ! je grogne pendant que la jeune fille appelée s'avance en secouant les cheveux, fait un sourire radieux au public, re-secoue ses cheveux et revient vers nous.

Je déteste cette fille... Pire pétasse qu'elle ça n'existe pas ! Elle est jolie, elle a des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et elle s'imagine qu'elle est la plus belle, la plus forte et que tout le monde l'aime. Pfffff...

- Moka Ryuka du village d'Ame !

- Haku Kai du village de Konoha !

- Rima Kai du village de Konoha !

- Aki Takira du village de Konoha !

- Kagome et Yuu du village d'Ame !

Un garçon d'à peu près mon âge s'avance. Il a les cheveux blancs ébouriffés, les yeux bleus très très clairs et d'adorables petites fossettes, il est accompagné d'un splendide tigre blanc.

- Il est trop mignon ! s'extasie Airin en le couvant du regard.

Je souri, bien d'accords avec elle.

- Airin Matsudaara, Kokoro de l'eau ,du village de Kiri ! Airin s'avance, très fière pendant que tout le monde la regarde en faisant des « Oooooh... » et « Aaaaaah... ».

- Kataru Saa du village d'Iwa !

- Fuko Mitsire du village de Suna !

- Ichita Koto du village d'Oto !

- Naori Koto du village d'Oto !

- Sai Jiuga du village de Suna !

- Haine Kazuki du village de Kiri !

Morte de trouille je lève rapidement la main pour la baisser aussi vite.

- Et voilà nos seize concurrents!Maintenant, nous allons donner les matchs puis octroyer 30 minutes au combattants.

- Pour les combats nous avons :

Au secours...

- Haine Kazuki contre Kouki Lee !

Je me retourne et regarde Kouki, il m'adresse un regard angoissé et déglutit. Comment voulez-vous que je simule une blessure grave face à une tapette ! Il va foirer tout mon plan cet abruti ! Enfin, « plan » c'est un grand mot, je vais juste faire exprès de me prendre une attaque et jouer la fille mortellement touchée afin que l'Hokage arrête le match et m'élimine. Mais là je vais avoir du mal à paraître crédible vu le pitoyable niveau de mon adversaire. Mias bon... Je vais devoir faire avec...

- Kataru Saa contre Sai Jiuga !

- Naori Koto contre Rima Kai !

- Moka Ryuka contre Ren !

La pauvre Moka... Je la vois se tourner vers Ren et se ratatiner immédiatement devant le regard dédaigneux que celui-ci lui lançe.

- Aoi Kazuki contre Fuko Mitsire !

Mon frère laisse échapper un sourire victorieux et je ne peut m'empêcher de rire. Qui que ce soit, personne n'est de taille devant la rapidité du Taijutsu de mon frère.

- Ichita Koto contre Akemi Tooya !

La péttasse rigole et lance un « Pfut ! J'aurais fini en deux secondes ! »

- Haku Kai contre Airin Matsudaara !

Airin me lance un clin d'œil et rigole. Je suis d'accord, contre la Kokoro de l'eau, un ninja comme Haku du village de Konoha a de maigres chances de gagner.

- Aki Takira contre Kagome et Yuu !

Kagome sourit et flatte son tigre qui se met à ronronner.

- Et voici le premier match ! Haine Kazuki contre Kooki Lee ! Que le combat commence !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La fille du feu. Chap 4**

Bon, il faut que je me concentre... Faire genre que je me bat alors que je ne me bat pas pour pouvoir me prendre une attaque pour ne plus me battre.

Mouais...

L'Hokage fait sonner la cloche... Ça y est, le match a commencé. Je vois Kouki qui commence à faire plein de signes frénétiquement. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il m'envoie son attaque pour commencer ma phase « Au secours je vais mourir... Arrêter le match, sinon, je ne répond plus de rien... »

Ah... La boule de graisse a cessé ses signes et se concentre vu les énormes plis sur sont front.

…..

Bon il attaque quand là ! C'est pas que je m'ennuie hein ! Mais juste un peu...

Oulà, il y a du changement ! Il a reculé son pied !

….. Il est lent...

Il recule un petit peu et ouvre ses yeux. Une grosse boule de terre commence à se former entre ses mains.

Paaarfait... Je me la prend et c'est bon !

Il commence à crier et envoie la boule sur moi. Je prends un air effrayé et me la prend en pleine poitrine. Je suis projetée contre le mur et m'écroule par terre.

- Elle l'a eu... chuchote Kouki avec sidération.

Bah oui j'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion magnifique ! J'ouvre doucement un œil et me met à gémir. Alors que, bizarrement, je ne ressens aucune douleur. Enfin comme même ! D'accord je suis très résistante, mais là j'ai été littéralement explosée et je n'ai pas mal. Et je sens que mon corps commence à chauffer. Heu... Ça c'est pas normal...

Je brûle !

Je me relève rapidement pour regarder ce qui ne va pas et remarque tout de suite le matelas de feu dans mon dos. Je l'enlève frénétiquement et comprends. L'esprit du feu étant relié à mon corps, il est hors de question pour lui que je m'abîme. Il a donc invoqué sans mon autorisation cet espèce de matelas amortisseur. Bon. Réfléchis Haine, réfléchis... Si il ne veut pas que j'encaisse de dégâts je peut immédiatement oublier mon plan « simulation ». Surtout que, là personne ne l'a remarqué, mais à la prochaine attaque, je risque fort de me faire pincer... Il faut que j'en finisse déjà avec ce combat, je réfléchirais après.

Je me retourne vers Kouki qui me regarde toujours sans comprendre. Ça va être facile. Je m'élance sur lui et lui donne un grand coup de pied dans la tronche suivi d'une série de coup de poing à des endroits stratégiques. Trente secondes plus tard, il est à terre, le nez en sang et je suis déclarée vainqueur.

- Ça, c'est fait.

Je rejoins mon frère et Airin dans les match suivant est celui d'Aoi contre Fuko.

Ils s'avancent sur le sable, la cloche sonne. Fuko se met à courir sur les murs en direction d'Aoi qui ne bouge pas. Le ninja de Suna tente un coup de pied renversé mais Aoi attrape sa jambe avec une main, et avec l'autre, enfonce un kunai dans sa cuisse. Il l'envoie ensuite s'écraser sur le sol grâce à un coup de genou bien placé. Fuko hurle et lance une série de kunai sur son adversaire qui les évitent tous.

- Allez Aoi ! crie Airin, à fond.

Mon frère sourit et se jette sur le pauvre Fuko. Il enchaîne coup de tête et coup de poings. Son adversaire se retrouvant dans l'incapacité de se battre , Aoi est vainqueur.

Airin court vers lui, ses longs cheveux bleus marines ondulant comme dans une pub pour shampoing en hurlant qu'il est le meilleur. Je félicite mon frère froidement et lui dit qu'il faut qu'on parle. Son visage redeviens sérieux.

- Ah, oui... murmure t-il.

- Je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Bah tu n'as pas le choix, il faut que tu continue.

- Et si je refuse de me battre ?

- Ton adversaire, lui, se bat. Il te tuera.

- Mais je vais...

- Il suffit que tu encaisses et que tu simules comme tu l'avais prévu. D'ailleurs je suis surpris que tu ne l'ai pas fait avec Kouki.

- Je ne pouvais pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben... Comment t'expliquer... L'esprit du feu refuse que mon corps soit endommagé donc il m'a protégé quand j'ai été projetée contre le mur. Personne ne l'a vu cette fois-ci mais qui sait ce qui va arriver à la prochaine attaque...

- Ah... Oui, c'est vrai que là, ça pose un problème...

- Sans blague.

Il fronce les sourcils et soupire.

- Tu n'a plus le choix Haine. Il va falloir que tu te battes uniquement avec ton Taijutsu au deuxième round et prie pour tomber sur moi ou sur Airin car si ce n'est pas le cas, tu risquerait de déclencher une explosion.

- Super... Me voilà bien...

- C'est au tour de ce... Kagome je crois.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'arène ou Kagome, Yuu et Aki viennent d'arriver. La cloche sonne.

- A toi Yuu. chuchote Kagome.

Le magnifique félin se précipite sur Aki qu'il défigure, mord et envoie contre le mur d'un puissant coup de patte.

Kagome vainqueur.

- Oula c'était rapide ! s'exclame Airin, les yeux ronds.

- Je confirme. Ce mec est trop fort. Dis-je en regardant Kagome qui s'éloignait.

- C'est à toi Airin. annonce Aoi, m'interrompant dans ma rêverie.

- C'est parti ! Rigole t-elle en descendant dans l'arène.

La cloche sonne. Haku se précipite sur Airin qui, d'un geste nonchalant de la main, crée un mur d'eau ou les kunais d'Haku vont se fracasser. Elle sourit et applatit sa main sur le sol. Un grondement se fait entendre. Haku regarde autour de lui d'un air perdu. Puis un gigantesque geyser d'eau transperce le sol, envoyant Haku dans les airs. Celui-ci atterrit avec un « crac » sinistre. Verdict : deux jambes brisés.

Airin vainqueur.

Elle revient toute souriante vers nous.

- C'était trop facile ! chantonne t-elle en s'asseyant, Bon, on va manger ? Les prochains matchs ne sont pas intéressant.

- Il y a celui de Ren tout de suite. Tu sais, le mec avec le sceau énorme. J'aimerais bien voir son match. Promis après ont va manger ! Dis-je en souriant.

Elle hoche la tête et s'assoit.

Ren contre Moka. La cloche sonne.

Moka s'avance timidement et commence à former des signes. Ren, quand à lui, lève son bras, celui avec le sceau. Celui-ci commence à changer de couleur. Passant du noir au doré. Il prononce un mot et toute l'arène est envahit d'une aveuglante lumière jaune. On ne voit plus rien. Je commence à paniquer lorsqu'un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit. Puis la lumière s'éteignit et le sceau de Ren redevint noir.

Moka, elle, n'est plus que chair et os fondu. Un cadavre brûlé sur le sable.

Une femme assise près de nous se mit à hurler. La mère de Moka probablement. Ren est déclaré vainqueur. Un silence de mort s'abat sur le stade pendant que des hommes enlève ce qui reste du corps.

- C'était... c'était quoi ça ? crie Airin en regardant le vainqueur partir avec horreur.

Il n'y a aucune émotion sur le visage de Ren. Comme si ce qui venait d'arriver était banal.

- Ce mec est un monstre. assène Aoi.

- Oui. je chuchote, choquée.

- Venez, on va manger. murmure Airin en nous prenant tous les deux pas la main.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La fille du feu. Chap 5**

Le deuxième round va bientôt commencer. Aoi et Airin n'on pas ouvert la bouche pendant le déjeuner. Moi non plus du coup. Je me rends compte que c'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. Ma vie est entre les mains du destin. Car ma vie dépend de l'adversaire que je vais avoir. Nous n'avons pas regardé la suite des matchs mais un client près de nous a laissé entendre que le deuxième round serait dur. Très dur.

- L'annonce des matchs se fait dans 10 minutes. annonce Aoi, On ferait bien d'y aller.

Je repousse mes ramêns, que je n'ai pas touché d'ailleurs et me lève. Airin fait de même et nous nous dirigeons en silence vers l'arène.

Je n'avais pas remarqué en arrivant, sans doute car j'étais dans un état déplorable dû à la peur, que Konoha est un village vraiment agréable. Rien à voir avec la triste atmosphère qui règne a Kiri. Non, ici, tout est dans des couleurs vives, on entend des rires, des enfants jouent dans les rues, des amoureux se tiennent la main... C'est bizarre comme sensation. Comme si... comme si tous ces gens faisaient parti de la même famille. On ne voit aucune dispute, aucun marchandages violents, aucun enfant qui pleure. Alors qu'à Kiri, il y a des bagarres de quartiers, des enfants abandonnés, des réglages de compte tout les jours...

Ici tout... est plus paisible, plus calme...

Nous arrivons à l'arène pile avant l'heure et nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre les autres concurrents dans le cirque.

L'Hokage prend la parole.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons faire un léger récapitulatif sur les gagnants du premier round :

- Haine Kazuki a gagné contre Kouki Lee.

- Aoi Kazuki a gagné contre Fuko Mitsire.

- Kagome et Yuu ont gagné contre Aki Takira.

- Airin Matsudaara a gagné contre Haku Kai.

- Ren a gagné contre Moka Ryuka.

Je me retourne afin de voir Ren. Il est impassible. La mort de Moka ne lui a vraiment rien fait.

- Sai jiuga a gagné contre Kataru Saa.

- Rima Kai a gagné contre Naori Koto.

- Akemi Tooya a gagné contre Ichita Koto.

Airin et moi grognons de concert. Ainsi la pétasse est passée...

- Nous allons maintenant annoncer les matchs du deuxième round :

Aoi me lance un regard angoissé.

- Aoi Kazuki contre Kagome et Yuu !

Je vois mon frère se crisper légèrement et Airin lui prendre la main. Ça ne va pas être facile.

- Airin Matsudaara contre Rima Kai !

Je vois Rima sourire dans son coin. Cette fille est plaine d'assurance. Elle ose même lancer un regard moqueur à Airin mais celle-ci ne relèvera pas.

- Ren contre...

A l'aide.

- Haine Kazuki !

C'est pas possible. Je me retourne et vois Ren me regarder. Il n'a pas l'air joyeux ou mécontent mais plutôt intrigué.

- Haine ! Chuchote Aoi en se tournant vers moi d'un air paniqué, Tu vas te faire pincer !

Airin hoche la tête, d'accords avec lui.

- Je sais. je murmure.

Mon frère me prend la main et la sers très fort. Je vois son œil commencer à briller.

- Aoi ! Tu ne va tout de même pas pleurer !

- Non, non... dit-il en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

Je soupire. Ren ne me lâche pas du regard.

- Et pour finir, Akemi Tooya contre Sai Jiuga ! finit l'Hokage.

Mais je n'écoute plus, je pars en courant vers le balcon des Kage. J'entends mon nom mais ne me retourne pas. J'arrive essoufflée derrière leurs sièges.

- Maman, il faut que je te parle.

Ma mère se retourne, fait un léger signe au Kazekage et vient vers moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour ton match ? Je n'ai pas que ça a faire !

- Maman... Tu veux vraiment que je meures ?

- Mais bien sûr que non ! crie-t-elle tout de suite.

Ça me rassure un peu. Mais mon sourire se fane quand elle enchaîne.

- Si tu meurs, étant donné que tu es ma fille cela me coûtera une fortune en obsèques ! Non, moi je veux juste que tu disparaisses et, grâce à ce jeune homme il n'y aura pas d'obsèques car tu n'auras plus de corps. Tu sera réduites en cendres alors c'est parfait !

- Tu as trafiqué les matchs ?

- Même pas ! elle me lance un sourire radieux et me dit de retourner près de mon frère afin de profiter de mes derniers instants.

Je m'assoies à côté d'Airin, choquée. Je savais que ma mère me haïssais mais elle avait toujours eu le bon goût de le cacher jusque là. C'est peut-être le fait de savoir ma mort imminente qui la rends plus bavarde...

Allez savoir.

- J'espère qu'Aoi va gagner... murmure fébrilement Airin en ne lâchant pas mon frère des yeux.

Je cligne des yeux et revient brusquement à la réalité.

Aoi s'avance sur le sable. En face, Kagome attends, tout timide.

La cloche sonne.

Ils ne bougent pas et se mesurent du regard. Kagome prend soudain la parole :

- Écoute... Je veux juste te dire que... Je suis désolé si jamais je te fait mal... Je ne me contrôlerai plus... Et... Je te promet d'essayer de ne pas te tuer !

Il a lancé tout ça en rougissant comme une tomate. D'accord il va peut-être... Sûrement faire du mal à mon frère mais il faut admettre... qu'il est vraiment trop mignon...

Aoi écarquille les yeux, choqué. Il se reprend et lance avec un ton plein d'assurance :

- Tu ne pourras même pas me toucher ne t'inquiètes pas !

Kagome baisse la tête, tout timide.

- Je suis désolé... s'excuse-t-il encore avec une toute petite voix.

Puis brusquement il se met à genoux, à la hauteur de son tigre et approche doucement ses mains l'une de l'autre. Il ferme les yeux. Et claque dans ses mains. Un « Pouf ! » se fait entendre et il disparaît. Oui, il a disparu. Seul son tigre est resté. Lequel s'allonge nonchalamment par terre. Un cercle de poussière commence à se former autour d'Aoi. Il se resserre.

- C'est quoi ça ? Panique Airin.

Je ne répond pas et m'avance légèrement sur mon siège en plissant les yeux. J'ai cru voir une tache noire bouger dans le cercle.

Brusquement, Aoi lève son bras et le maintient à la hauteur de son épaule. Le cercle s'arrête et Kagome se prend le bras de mon frère en pleine face.

- C'était lui qui provoquait la poussière ?

Kagome se met à rouler par terre et se relève un peu plus loin. Il souffle doucement et se met à courir vers Aoi. Grosse erreur. Du sang gicle et le bras de Kagome va voler un peu plus loin. Aoi sourit et lance :

- Bah alors ! Faut pas attaquer les gens comme ça tu pourrait te faire mal !

Son adversaire récupère son bras sans un bruit et le replace sur son épaule. La chair se met à se recoller, les tendons se réunissent et 10 secondes plus tard, le bras est remis à sa place.

- Que... hoquette Aoi en se reculant, C'est... c'est pas possible !

Kagome sourit et re-disparait. On peut suivre sa trajectoire grâce à la poussière qui le suit mais s'il saute, il sera invisible aux yeux d'Aoi. La poussière s'arrête et mon frère étouffe un cri. Sa jambe vient d'être lacérée. Mais cela ne ressemble pas à une blessure infligée par un kunai. Non, on dirait plutôt des marques de griffures. De grosses griffures.

Airin et moi nous levons en même temps.

- Aoi !

Mon frère grimace et défait sa ceinture.

…... Il compte faire quoi là ? S'il se fait un garrot avec il ne pourra plus bouger !

La ceinture à la main, Aoi se met à courir et tranche quelque chose avec son Kunai. Une jambe tombe et Kagome apparaît à l'autre bout du terrain, par terre.

Mon frère prend la jambe et l'attache à lui avec sa ceinture. Malin. Ainsi Kagome ne pourra pas la reprendre. Aoi se remet à courir en direction de son rival et lui plante son kunai en plein cœur.

Je me lève, ravie.

Un « pouf » re-retentit et Yuu apparut à la place de Kagome, léchant soigneusement son moignon à la patte. La blessure au cœur déjà régénérée.

Je me rasseois.

Aoi se retourne et aperçoit Kagome à la place que Yuu occupait avant. Sans aucune blessure.

- Tu m'as trompé ! S'étonne Aoi.

- Oui. Yuu se régénère automatiquement et est tellement rapide qu'il en est invisible alors je ne pensait pas avoir à me battre.

- Tu... t'es échangé avec ton tigre !

- Exactement.

- Sous mes yeux !

- Oui.

Il sourit doucement et baisse la tête.

- Mais tu es plus coriace que je ne le pensais alors je vais finalement devoir me battre.

Aoi se relève péniblement et soigne sa jambe. Son adversaire le laisse gentiment terminer. Une fois la jambe comme neuve, mon frère se redresse en chancelant. Il n'a plus beaucoup de chakra. Il se précipite en hurlant sur Kagome, armé de ses kunais. Celui-ci ne bouge pas. Aoi abaisse ses armes sur lui et un hurlement retentit. Une mare de sang. Aoi est toujours debout et... Kagome est derrière lui. Plantant trois kunais dans le dos de mon frère. Lequel se met à cracher du sang et s'éffondre par terre.

- Aoooiiiiii !

Je saute dans le cirque avec Airin et me précipite vers lui. Il respire encore mais il faut vite le soigner. L'équipe médicale arrive en courant et le dépose délicatement sur un brancard.

- Kagome vainqueur ! Annonce le Kazekage en se levant, Nous allons maintenant nous accorder quinze minutes de pause avant le prochain match !

On doit attendre dehors nous a dit le ninja médecin.

Airin ne tient plus, elle marche, court, se ronge les ongles en gémissant toutes les deux secondes. Soudain une jeune fille d'à peu près notre âge, au cheveux très courts et aux yeux bleus rieurs sort de la salle où se trouve Aoi.

- Il est en pleine forme et vous attends. annonce-t-elle en souriant.

Nous nous précipitons à l'intérieur. En pleine forme ? Elle plaisante ? Il avait trois kunais enfoncé dans le dos jusqu'à la garde !

Aoi est toujours sur le brancard, torse nu. Il n'a plus aucune blessure et rigole en nous voyant.

- Si vous voyez vos têtes ! Hilarant ! Faut pas s'en faire comme ça, leurs médecin sont très compétents ici !

Je m'arrêtes, trop contente de le voir en vie pour répondre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Airin. Elle se précipite sur lui et lui met une baffe magistrale.

- NON MAIS QUEL CRETIN ! TU NE PEUT PAS SAVOIR LA PEUR QU'ON A EU ! NE ME REFAIT JAMAIS UN COUP PAREIL J'AI CRU QUE...

Elle s'arrête, secouée par des sanglots. Elle se jette sur Aoi qui fait un mouvement de recul et se sert contre lui tout en continuant de pleurer.

- Im...bécile...

Je me racle la gorge pour qu'ils réalisent qu'ils s'enlacent alors que je suis là et qu'Aoi est à moitié nu.

Ils rougissent de concert et se lèvent. Aoi prend un autre t-shirt, le sien étant en lambeau et nous retournons dans les tribunes. Une fois assit j'entend une toute petite voix près de moi.

- Heu... Je peut m'asseoir ?

Je fais volte-face et me retrouve nez à nez avec Kagome et Yuu.

- Tu veux quoi ? demande très sèchement Airin, les sourcils froncés.

- Ben, je veux encore m'excuser pour tout à l'heure et je suis heureux de ne t'avoir fait que ça.

- QUE CA !.! hurle Airin en se levant.

J'ouvre grands les yeux. Mais quelle mouche l'à piquée ? Elle qui ne hausse jamais la voix d'habitude.

- Laisse Airin. lance Aoi en faisant signe à Kagome de s'asseoir.

Il se met prudemment sur son siège pendant qu'Airin se rassoit sur le sien. Ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par : « je suis heureux de ne t'avoir fait que ça » ? je demande, curieuse.

- Ben... ça aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin. Si... si je m'étais transformé il n'aurait pas survécu c'est ça que je veut dire...

- Transformé ?

- Ben... heu... oui...

Je fronce les sourcils. Et sens les pattes de Yuu se poser sur mes genoux. Il approche sa tête de la mienne et je recule en lançant un regard interrogateur à son maître.

- Il ne va pas te faire de mal. me rassure celui-ci, Il veut juste faire connaissance.

J' hoche la tête, rassurée et passe ma main dans la fourrure de Yuu. Qu'est ce qu'elle est douce ! Il se met à ronronner pendant que je me met à lui gratter les oreilles. Kagome ne me lâches pas des yeux. Il a l'air très étonné.

- Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

- Rien, rien... dit-il en me souriant c'est juste que c'est la première fois que Yuu se laisse caresser par quelqu'un d'autres que moi.

- Ah... Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il hoche négativement la tête avec un sourire plein de tendresse en regardant son animal ronronner comme un bienheureux. Yuu se rapproche de plus en plus. Et sans prévenir, me donne un grand coup de langue. Me débarbouillant l'intégralité du visage. Airin et Aoi éclatent de rire pendant que j'essaie de m'essuyer avec ce que je peut. Mais soudain, Yuu se met à gronder et à me renifler de bas en haut.

- Heu... Kagome ? C'est normal ce qu'il fait là ?

Mais il ne me répond pas. Le visage sérieux en regardant Yuu me renifler le cou. Puis plonger dans mon t-shirt, entre mes seins.

- Hé !

Je me recule en remettant mon haut correctement pendant que l'animal va vers Kagome en grognant.

- Je peut savoir pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Kagome relève la tête. L'air sombre.

- Tu es au courant que tu as le Kokoro de feu en toi ?

- Co... comment tu as...

- Ah tu es au courant ?

- B...bien sûr... mais comment à-tu...

- Deviné ? Oh, c'est très simple... Yuu a un odorat très développé et il a senti comme une odeur de souffre sur toi alors il a voulut savoir d'où ça venait. Et la plus forte fragrance vient de juste en-dessous de ta clavicule, un peu au-dessus de ta poitrine. Et c'est là que ce trouve le Kokoro du feu.

- Il se trouve là ? dis-je en montrant l'endroit indiqué.

- Non, il est dans tout ton corps mais son... « âme » on va dire, se trouve là. coupe Airin en regardant Kagome d'un air grave, Tu ne le diras à personne hein ?

- Promis. Répond celui-ci en caressant Yuu.

Je me rassoit. Choquée par le fait que l'odeur du souffre puisse s'échapper du Kokoro.

- Mais pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si je le savais. Ce n'est pas un truc invisible pourtant !

- Parce que, comme ta mère est la Mizukage et que tu ne l'as pas utilisé lors du dernier match j'ai pensé que... peut-être que... tu n'était pas au courant.

Je soupire. Bien sûr que je suis au courant...

- Au fait Airin, c'est bien Rima ton adversaire non ? demande Kagome en se tournant vers elle.

- Heu... oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me suis déjà battu contre elle et qu'il va falloir que tu fasses attention, très attention...

- Pourquoi ? Elle fait quoi ? Tu l'as battu ?

- Oui, mais j'ai tout de même eu un peu de mal et comme tu ne contrôles encore pas très bien ton Kokoro je te conseille juste de faire attention.

- Mais elle fait quoi ?

- Elle contrôle le métal et n'a aucune pitié pour ses adversaires.

- Le métal ?

- Oui et elle s'en sort plutôt bien.

- D'accord... elle se tourne vers lui et fronce les sourcils, Mais en fait pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Il rougit et baisse la tête.

- Ben... comme j'ai fait du mal à votre copain... je pensais que ça aurait été pas de trop... de …. ben tu vois, de vous aider un petit peu...

Je souris, il est vraiment trognon. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et sourit lorsqu'il sursaute à mon contact. Il me regarde rouge comme un pivoine et sourit timidement à son tour.

- Airin, c'est à toi. annonce soudainement Aoi en se levant d'un air grave.

- Oui, j'y vais.

Elle n'a plus l'air aussi sûre...

Elle et Rima s'avancent. Rima est très grande, très mince avec des cheveux gris métalliques courts. Elle sourit méchamment en voyant Airin s'avancer.

La cloche sonne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La fille du feu. Chap 6**

Rima ne bouge pas. Elle attends.

- Tu sais, commence Airin, tu ne peut pas me tuer, je suis invincible alors tu ne peut pas gagner.

- Je sais. Répond t-elle calmement.

Comment peut-elle rester aussi calme ! Elle ne bouge pas d'un cils et regarde Airin, comme si elle la jaugeait.

- Ben... T'attaques pas ? Demande mon amie, désarçonnée par l'attitude de Rima.

- Non.

Je fronce les sourcils. Cette fille est vraiment bizarre.

Je me penche vers Kagome et chuchote :

- Heu... C'est normal qu'elle ne bouge pas ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que son pouvoir avec le métal ne se déclenche que lorsqu'elle est attaquée. Si elle prend l'initiative, elle va avoir un gros désavantage alors elle attends que ta copine commence.

- Ah.

Je me recule et observe Airin. Elle aussi a finit par se figer. Les deux combattantes ne se lâchent pas du regard. Genre: « la-première-qui-baisse-les-yeux-a- perdu ».

- Ça va prendre trois plombes !grommelle Aoi en soupirant.

Soudain, Airin se met à courir vers Rima. Avec le bras droit transformé en glace. Si son adversaire ne bouge pas, elle se fera trancher la tête.

Celle-ci sourit et ferme les yeux. Ses cheveux se mettent à pousser à une vitesse incroyable, jusqu'à mesurer dans les dix mètres !

Je me met à paniquer.

- Elle fait quoi là ?

- Elle sort son métal, explique doucement Kagome, Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait à ce stade si vite.

- Ce stade ?

- Désormais, chacun de ses cheveux est une lame très coupante. Elle les maîtrisent à la perfection. C'est quasi-impossible de les éviter.

Je reporte mon attention sur le match, angoissée à mort.

En voyant les cheveux de Rima pousser, Airin s'est arrêtée. Elle réfléchit et se met à lancer plein de lames de glace sur elle. Ce qui fut totalement inutile vu que les cheveux-lames de cette dernière tranchait tout ce qui passait à porté.

Rima se mit à courir vers Airin, les cheveux en avant. Bien que mon amie les évitais pour la plupart avec agilité, elle reçut une estafilade dans le cou et une autre sur la cuisse.

Les deux combattantes marquèrent une pause. L'une parce qu'elle était essoufflée, et l'autre parce qu'elle se préparait à lancer sa seconde offensive.

Airin ne pouvait pas la toucher et elle s'épuisait vite à cause du sang qu'elle perdait. Je me mis à me ronger les ongles, j'étais morte de peur pour ma meilleur amie. Quand à Aoi, il tremblait tellement il se retenait de sauter dans l'arène pour aller la secourir.

Celle-ci se mit à lancer un geyser d'eau très puissant sur Rima qui se le prit en plein fouet.

Je souris. Le métal ne peut pas trancher l'eau.

Pendant que sa rivale luttait contre la pression de l'eau, Airin, tout en maintenant son geyser d'une main, se mit à envoyer des lames de glaces avec l'autre. Les cheveux-lames continuant de faire obstruction à la trajectoire de ses attaques, Airin augmente la puissance de son geyser et Rima se retrouve collée contre le mur, ne pouvant plus bouger. Ses cheveux maintenant hors d'états de nuire, Airin continue sa lancée de lames et blesse Rima à l'épaule et aux deux mollets.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! hurle Rima en allongeant ses cheveux. Ils se soudent entres eux de sorte à former une barrière métallique entre elle et l'eau.

Elle retombe lestement sur ses pieds et, son bouclier toujours à l'œuvre, se précipite sur Airin. Celle-ci, ne l'ayant pas vu disparaître, ne se doutait de rien. Et rima lui enfonce une lame sortit de sa main dans le plexus.

Ma meilleure amie arrête brusquement son geyser et s'effondre lentement sur le sol. Le t-shirt plein de sang.

- Airin ! Airin ! cris mon frère en se levant.

Rima sourit et se penche vers sa rivale qui hoquete en essayant désespérément de se relever.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Dit doucement Rima en se penchant sur mon amie, Tu as perdu, tu as perdu. Ne forces pas sinon je vais devoir te tuer.

Ses cheveux commencent déjà à redevenir normaux.

Mais le match n'est pas fini.

Une lame de glace sort brusquement de la main d'Airin et va s'enfoncer dans le ventre de Rima. Celle-ci tousse, crache du sang et s'écroule sur son adversaire.

- Match nul ! Les deux demoiselles ici présentes sont disqualifiées !

Avec Aoi et Kagome, je me précipite à l'infirmerie ou elles ont été emmenées. La même jeune fille que pour Aoi nous rassure gentiment en disant que les blessures d'Airin sont, pour la plupart, superficielles, néanmoins elle devra se ménager pour les semaines à venir car elle est épuisée et sa blessure au plexus est assez profonde. Mon amie nous rejoins dans les gradins, un beau bandages sur la poitrine. Elle soupire et s'affale contre Aoi qui lui passe délicatement un bras autour des épaules.

- Bon... C'est à moi...

Ils me regardent tous avec effroi. Je souris courageusement pour leurs montrer qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur pour moi, que tout va biens se passer. Mais j'ai moi-même énormément de mal à y croire. Airin se dégage de l'étreinte d'Aoi et se précipite dans mes bras en pleurant.

- Je...ne veux pas... te perdre...

Je retiens un sanglots et la serre fort dans mes bras en faisant attention à ses bandages. Elle s'écarte et je me blottis dans les bras de mon frère.

- Tu te rappelle ma promesse ? me demande-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux doux.

- Celle de ne laisser personne me faire du mal ?

- Oui. Je vais la tenir. Même si je dois sauter dans l'arène et me prendre les attaques à ta place, je tiendrais cette promesse.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça !

Il rigole doucement et m'embrasse le front.

- Et moi je t'interdis de mourir.

Je me tourne vers Kagome qui nous tourne le dos, sûrement pour nous laisser faire nos adieux (car pour moi c'est des adieux) en intimité.

- Kagome ?

- Oui ? il se retourne, tout rouge, les larmes aux yeux et me tends la main, Bon ben... Bonne chance !

Je lui serre la main et l'attire contre moi. Je le sers fort dans mes bras en l'entendant pleurer.

- T'es un gros sentimental toi !

Il hoche doucement la tête et s'écarte de moi. Les yeux touts rouges. Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, enlace une dernière fois mon frère et saute dans l'arène ou il m'attends déjà, toujours aussi impassible.

- Haine. Dit-il sans aucune nuance dans la voix, comme une constatation.

- Ren.

Il hoche très légèrement la tête et continue de me fixer avec ses beaux yeux bleus.

La cloche sonne.

Je tourne ma tête vers le balcon des Hokage où je vois ma mère sourire.

- Bonne chance ma chérie. Murmure-t-elle.

Je lui lance un regard assassin et me retourne vers Ren.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

Je dis ça dans un souffle presque inaudible. Comme une supplication muette. Une prière.

- Ça te fait peur de mourir ?

Je recule, choquée par l'accusation. Évidement que non, les ninjas n'ont pas peur de mourir ! N'empêche...

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non.

- Ah.

Il continue de me regarder, ne me lâche pas.

- Et toi tu as peur de mourir ?

- Ça dépend pour quoi.

- C'est à dire ?

Il hausse les épaules. Comme si ma question était trop personnelle.

- Je vois...

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dois-je l'attaquer ? Gagner du temps ? Fuir ?

Il me fixes si intensément que ca en devient impoli.

- Quoi ?

Je suis surprise par mon ton. Il est cynique, dur. On devient plus agressif avant sa mort ?

- Rien.

- Alors arrête de me fixer c'est énervant.

- Ah.

Mais quelle conversation de malade !

Je le vois soupirer et enlever son t-shirt.

- Pourquoi tu... te déshabilles ?

Pas que ça me dérange hein ! Mais bon, un peu de dignité !

En plus il est vraiment magnifique... Des abdos bien dessinés, des pectoraux de malades... Wahou !

- Pour ne pas brûler mes vêtements quand je t'attaquerais.

Ah oui... Tout de suite ça refroidit.

Il enlève uniquement son t-shirt et sa ceinture ou pendait plein d'armes diverses et variées.

- Je ne veux pas mourir pour le bon vouloir de ma mère.

Il se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés (enfin une expression sur son visage !).

- Pour le bon vouloir de ta mère ?

- Oui. je me tourne vers elle, avec un visage impassible, Je sais que tu veux ma mort maman, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te l'apporter sur un plateau. Tu me hais depuis que je suis née mais tu n'as jamais eu le courage de m'éliminer toi-même, tu es trop lâche pour ça.

Elle se lève brutalement ce qui ne m'empêche pas de continuer.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument que je m'inscrive à ce foutu tournoi. Car tu savais que je pouvais y mourir. Tu es peut-être ma mère par le sang mais pour moi, tu n'es qu'une lâche même pas foutue de faire assassiner sa fille dans les règles !

Je crie la dernière phrase de toutes mes forces et un silence s'installe dans les tribunes. Ma mère, quand à elle, fulmine. Elle est entourée d'immense dragons d'eau que ne cessent de tourbillonner autour d'elle.

- Et ce n'est pas tes dragons de merdes qui vont me faire peur !

- CA SUFFIT HAINE ! hurle-t-elle.

Je me tais et la défie du regard. De longues minutes passent pendant lesquelles aucun bruit se se fait entendre. Un silence de mort règne sur toute l'arène. Aoi et Airin nous regardent tour à tour, horrifiés de mon audace envers ma Mizukage. Ren, lui, ne dit rien et garde son impassibilité.

- N'oublie pas qui je suis jeune fille... Je suis ta Mizukage et j'ai droit de vie et de mort sur toi !

Je la regarde, estomaquée. Ma mizukage ? Depuis quand une femme qui a plongé notre pays dans la débauche comme elle l'a fait peut se prétendre Mizukage ? Depuis quand ? Je suis tellement en colère que je sens mon corps se réchauffer de plus en plus. Il va falloir que je me calmes si je ne veut pas incendier Konoha. Respire...respire...

Je reprends rapidement mon calme et la fusille du regard.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce regard Haine.

Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Et bah c'est bien fait pour ta gueule espèce de... Non, respire... respire... Voilaaaaa...Du calme et de la répartie.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne supportes pas mon regard ?

Non, c'est nul nul nul archi-nul ! Je soupire et jette un regard désespéré à Aoi qui me le rend, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Heu... demande l'Hokage avec une toute petite voix, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de régler vos différents en dehors de l'arène ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Sourit-elle en se rasseyant.

Si. Si il y a un problème mais je ne suis pas venue pour créer un accident diplomatique alors je me tais.

Je me tais mais je me réserve le scandale pour plus tard.

Ren a patiemment attendu que je finisse avec ma mère et recommence à me fixer dès la conversation finie. Je suis tellement énervée que je sens mon corps rougeoyer et ma tête me lance étrangement. J'espère que le Kokoro ne va pas faire des siennes, je compte gagner le combat par moi-même et je préfère mourir ici que par la main de ma mère. Mais, comme il fait partie intégrante de moi, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Je me positionne face à Ren, jambes légèrement écartées.

- Je suis prête.

- Tu es prête à quoi ?

- A mourir. ( pour peu que le Kokoro me laisse) Et à me battre.

- Sûre ?

Je rêve ou il s'inquiète pour moi alors qu'il va me buter dans deux minutes !

- Oui. Je le sais maintenant, mourir ne me fais pas peur, du moment que ce n'est pas de la main de ma mère, cela lui apporterait de la satisfaction et je ne le veux pas.

- Ah.

- Et si tu pouvais t'arranger pour ne pas me réduire en cendres ce serait bien. Ainsi elle sera obligée de faire un enterrement décent. Autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

- Mmmh... D'accord.

- Merci.

Finalement je n'aurai pas eu la mort que je voulais (mourir de vieillesse après une vie magnifique) mais celle-ci n'est pas mal non plus. Je meurt pendant un combat, par un mec canon, j'embête ma mère et j'ai dis au revoir aux seules personnes qui comptent pour moi.

- Une seconde ! lance ma mère. Haine, si tu ne résistes pas, je fais tuer ton frère.

Je me tournes vers elle. Ahurie comme pas possible.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as entendue. Je veux que tu souffres et, après réflexion, cette mort me paraît trop douce pour toi. Je veux donc que tu te battes pour de vrai. Et si j'estime que tu ne te bat pas assez réellement je fais tuer ton cher frère Aoi.

- Tu ferais tuer ton propre fils ?

- Pour te voir souffrir je donnerais n'importe quoi.

Je regarde Aoi. Il est tout aussi égaré que moi. Deux hommes viennent l'encadrer et le prennent par les cheveux. Airin tente de les en empêcher mais elle se prend un gros coup de poing et va s'affaler contre un fauteuil. Je vois des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle ne peut rien faire, elle ne peut pas désobéir à la Mizukage. Aoi se fait amener sur le balcon des Hokage, un kunai sous la gorge.

Je brûle, je brûle ! Une vague de chaleur remonte le long de ma gorge.

Je ne ment pas Haine. Si tu n'obéis pas, ton frère se fera égorger.

- Ne lui obéis pas ! se met à crier Aoi.

Il se débat et peu et une goutte de sang tombe par terre.

Elle a fait couler le sang de mon frère.

C'est de trop.

J'explose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La fille du feu. Chap 7**

Voilà, c'est fait...

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, prête à voir l'arène détruite mais non. Elle est intacte. Enfin, sans compter les quinze mètres alentours. Je me trouve aux beau milieu d'un cercle bien rond entièrement noir et couvert de cendres. J'ai réussi à me maîtriser !

Ah... Non en fait, l'Hokage et le Raikage ont formé une barrière autour de moi. Ils sont rapides. Ren a été épargné par la vague de feu, mais de justesse. Tout le monde est très choqué, sauf Aoi, Airin et Kagome. Ce dernier à la tête plongée dans la fourrure de son tigre, les bras en signe de protection. Heureusement qu'il y avait cette barrière, sinon il y aurait eu des pertes.

Ren n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et me regarde toujours de cet air curieux.

Je me tourne lentement vers ma mère, qui me regarde horrifiée. Aoi profite de l'inattention des gardes pour se dégager et me rejoindre d'un bond agile. Il se place près de moi et me prend la main.

- Haine... murmure lentement ma mère en clignant des yeux.

- Oui ?

- Tu... tu es...

- Le Kokoro du feu oui.

Un silence de mort s'abat sur les tribunes. Puis l'Hokage se lève avec un grand sourire.

- Mais c'est génial !

J'écarquille les yeux avec stupeur.

- Hein ?

- Mais oui ! Nous sommes en présence du Kokoro de feu ! Le plus puissant de tous ! C'est un jour magnifique !

Tous les spectateurs se mettent à crier de joie et à applaudir. Airin descend rapidement nous rejoindre et s'empare de mon autre main.

- SUFFIT ! hurle d'un coup ma mère faisant stopper immédiatement l'euphorie générale.

Elle se tourne lentement vers moi. Son visage déformé par la colère et la... peur ?

- Tu es le Kokoro du feu ?

- Oui.

- Et tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Depuis mes cinq ans.

- Le grand incendie de la forêt c'était toi ?

- Oui.

- La ferme abandonnée réduite en cendres c'était toi ?

- Oui, j'ai pas fait exprès.

- Quand la maison a failli cramer c'était toi aussi ?

- Ben... Oui, j'étais énervée et c'est parti tout seul.

Elle s'affaisse sur son siège, livide.

Aoi sert ma main. Tout va se décider maintenant, et ce qu'elle va essayer de me tuer ? En parler plus tard ? Me bannir ? Me condamner à mort ? M'enfermer ?

Elle reprend ses esprits,se relève et s'avance. Ses grands yeux d'un bleus profond pareils à ceux d'Aoi me scrutent.

- Haine.

- Oui ?

- Tu es trop puissante pour que je te bannisse car nous donnerons un atouts aux autres villages, je n'ai pas le choix. Tu seras donc exécutée à notre retour.

Elle se tourne vers ses hommes de main et leur fait un petit signe. Ils sautent près de moi et m'encadrent.

- Non ! rugit Aoi en se précipitant sur les deux gorilles.

Mais je le retiens par le bras. Il se retourne et je remarque qu'il a les larmes aux yeux.

- Il est hors de question qu'ils te fassent du mal petite sœur. Murmure-t-il.

- Tu ne peut pas Aoi. Tu ne peut pas lui désobéir. A-tu envie de devenir un renégat et de te faire pourchasser toute ta vie ?

- Non. Mais je ne la laisserai pas te tuer. J'ai une promesse à tenir.

- Abandonne-là. Tu ne peut désormais plus la respecter.

Et sur ces paroles, les deux hommes m'emmenèrent, laissant derrière eux mon frère, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

On me fit monter dans un wagon sécurisé pour me ramener à Kiri en attendant ma mise à mort.

Ma mère, Airin et Aoi devront sûrement rentrer plus tard. En tout cas, le tournoi a été annulé et il n'y aura pas de vainqueur cet année.

Le voyage est long, très long. Je suis assise sur une banquette, entourée de cinq juunins qui ne me lâchent pas des yeux. Je m'amuse avec une mèche de mes cheveux et leur attention se renforce.

- Bah ça va ! Je fais pas faire sauter la voiture en tournant mes cheveux alors arrêter de me fixer comme ça, ça devient flippant !

Aucune réponse... Génial je vais passer quatre heures entourée de tombes sur pattes.

Enfin nous arrivons et ils me transfèrent rapidement dans la prison. Je me retrouve donc entourée de solides barreaux avec des geôliers peu commode qui ne font que grogner à longueur de journée.

Youpiiiii...

Un jour passe, puis deux. Je vais sûrement bientôt être pendue, si la bouffe immonde de la prison n'a pas raison de moi avant.

Je me fais chier...

Au troisième jour, un chuunin vient me voir pour m'annoncer que la Mizukage veut me parler. Je le suit donc accompagnée de plusieurs ninja pour escorte.

Il m'amènent dans le bureau de ma mère. Immense pièce remplie de dossiers et avec pour murs d'immense aquariums remplis de toutes les espèces inimaginables et possibles. Alors que je commence à m'intéresser à une sorte de... murène ? Croisée avec un... crabe ? Et avec des tentacules ? Ma mère surgit dans le bureau et chasse mon escorte d'un geste agacé de la main.

- Laissez-nous. ordonna la Mizukage.

Les ninjas se retirèrent en silence et dès que le porte eu claquée, ma mère se leva et vint se poster devant moi.

- Décidément, tu auras toujours tout fait pour me faire chier.

- …..

- Déjà, tu n'étais pas désirée, un oubli de pilule et tu débarques avec tes beau cheveux noirs et tes yeux verts. J'ai failli être exécutée car on pensait que j'avais trompé mon mari. Heureusement que c'était l'époque où je préparais mon coup d'État pour prendre le pouvoir et donc cette affaire à été bien vite oubliée. Ensuite, tu déshonores la famille en devenant la pire des cancres dans la maîtrise de l'eau. Tu t'es toujours demandé pourquoi c'était moi qui te haïssait le plus, et bien tu as ta réponse. J'ai failli mourir en te mettant au monde, tu déshonores la famille, tu me prend mon fils, que j'aimais énormément. Car j'aimais Aoi, mais il ne jure plus que par toi. Voilà pourquoi je te déteste tant et voilà pourquoi c'est moi qui aura le plaisir de te faire exécuter devant tout le village !

Je la regarde, ébahie. En une minute, j'en ai appris plus sur ma mère qu'en quatorze ans.

- Tu es arrivée au pouvoir par un coup d'État ?

- Oui, mais pour les citoyen, l'ancienne Mizukage s'était suicidé.

- …...

- Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te parler de ça mais juste pour te dire que ton exécution sera dimanche, dans deux jours.

- …...

- Allez casse-toi.

Je sors de la pièce et me fait raccompagner à ma cellule par les même ninjas qui m'avait amené.

Voilà pourquoi ma mère me hait tant... Même si je trouve cela injuste je me dit qu'elle a ses raisons. Au village de Kiri, tromper son mari est le pire des crimes. Surtout si un enfant naît de cette union interdite. Même si elle est devenue Mizukage, ma mère a dû recevoir beaucoup de brimades et de persécutions. Et si en plus je lui prend son fils...

Je souris en me disant que ces excuses sont vraiment minables... Qu'elle me déteste où pas ne change rien au fait que je vais quand même mourir demain.

J'ai très mal dormi, voir même pas du tout. Je sors de ma cellule avec des valises sous les yeux et me dirige en traînant des pieds vers le bâtiment principal. Les ninjas qui m'escortent de disent pas un mot. Nous arrivons et ils me laissent dans une pièce vide avec pour seul mobilier un canapé crasseux.

Bon...

La porte s'ouvre et Airin ainsi qu'Aoi entrent dans la pièce et se jettent sur moi. Enfin, surtout Airin. Aoi, lui, est resté près de la porte.

- Airin... Tu... m'étouffes !

Je me dégage et recule un peu, essoufflée mais contente. Je lève mon visage vers elle et...

- Ah non ne pleures pas ! Je refuse que tu pleures tu m'entends ! Alors arrête ! Ce n'étais pas une bonne idée de venir me voir ça va vous faire plus de mal qu'autres choses !

Elle renifle, relève la tête à son tour, ouvre la bouche pour parler et se retourne brutalement pour partir en courant.

- Airin... ?

Je me dirige vers la porte et me fait stopper par Aoi.

- Laisse-là. C'est trop dur pour elle de te dire Adieu alors elle a préféré partir avant.

Je ne réponds pas et me blottit contre lui. Il m'enlace doucement et je sens des larmes couler sur mes cheveux. Je me serre plus fort contre lui et un ninjas vient nous annoncer que les adieu sont finit. Mon frère me regarde et tourne les talons en fermant la porte, je peut l'entendre pleurer derrière la porte, marmonner un : « Putain c'est dur... » et partir.

- C'est l'heure. murmure le ninja, lugubre.

- Ouais...

Je le suis jusqu'à une pièce remplie de jeunes femmes qui me revêtissent d'une robe noire simple assez échancrée. Elles me coiffent et me parfument. Ma mère arrive, sourit en voyant ma tenue et m'emmène.

Nous traversons le village, acclamées par les citoyens.

Je ne peut pas leur en vouloir, après tout, je contient l'esprit du feu, ennemie mortel de Kiri...

Je m'arrêtes brutalement en voyant l'estrade de pendaison.

Oui, les criminels doivent êtres pendus, c'est la tradition... Un peu archaïque mais la tradition tout de même...

Je monte lentement les marches et me stoppe sur le carré de bois. Dès que le bourreau tira la manette, ce carré de bois s'effondrera et moi avec.

Bordel...

Ma mère monte à son tour et commence son petit discours avec un air faussement tragique.

- Nous voilà tout réunis aujourd'hui pour un événement qui nous attriste tous. ( Ben voyons !) Une exécution, même celle de notre ennemie, reste une exécution ( Quelle logique !), et donc un événement douloureux pour toute cette grande famille qu'est l'ensemble des citoyens de notre village bien-aimé, Kiri ( Snif !). La condamnée à mort, Haine ( Tu fais bien de ne pas préciser mon nom, rapport au fait que j'ai le même que le tien) ici présente, est accusée de porter en son sein (Où ça ?) notre pire ennemie, le Kokoro du feu !

La foule se met à me huer et à me lancer des fruits pourris. Mais ma mère reçoit une pomme en pleine figure et ils sont bien obligés de s'arrêter.

- Donc, reprends-elle en s'essuyant la figure, Haine sera donc pendue jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! (comme dans les westerns)

Le bourreau me passe lentement la corde autour du cou et va se placer derrière sa manette en bois.

Un grand silence tombe sur la foule et je peut voir Airin et Aoi au fond de la place.

Airin a le visage plongé dans ses mains et le coprs secoué de soubresauts. Aoi, lui, ne bouge pas, a le visage très pâle et et me fixe, les yeux vides.

- Adieu. murmure le bourreau en tirant sur le bout de bois.

La trappe s'ouvre brusquement et je tombe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La fille du feu. Chap 8**

Il y a des cris. Ma mère je crois... J'ai mal à la tête, au genou et j'ai très envie de vomir. Je crois que j'ai du me cogner où un truc dans le genre.

Attends attends attends... J'ai mal ? Mais je suis pas censée être morte moi ?

Vérification.

Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux et me retrouve dans un endroit noir, en bois visiblement avec une entrée de lumière au-dessus de moi. Je lève donc la tête et aperçoit celle de ma mère dans l'encadrement.

Je suis vivante !

Et en bon état à part le mal de crâne et le bobo au genou.

- Je croyais que tu te laisserait faire ! hurle ma mère en me sortant de mon trou.

Excusez-moi mais je suis montée sur l'autel, on m'as passée la corde au cou et je me suis laissée tomber ! Je _crois _m'être laissée faire non ?

Je remonte près de ma mère et m'aperçoit que le trou où je me trouvais n'était autre que le dessous de l'autel. La corde a lâché ? Je la regarde et constate que non. Elle a été _brulée_. Le kokoro ne se laisse pas faire. Je souris et me tourne vers ma mère qui fulmine.

- Pourquoi a-tu brulé la corde ! Tu ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ! Maintenant tout les citoyens pensent que je suis incapable d'exécuter quelqu'un !

- Comme cela doit-être pénible...

- FERME LA !

Je hausse les épaules et suit les ninjas qui me raccompagnent à ma cellule. Je me met à rigoler toute seule et tapote le haut de ma poitrine.

- C'est bien, tu ne te laisse pas faire mais la prochaine fois, tu ne voudrais pas me prévenir ? Parce que là ça fait un peu flipper. Tu n'es pas d'accords ?

Aucune réponse de la part du Kokoro évidemment. Je soupire et me rallonge sur le sol. Ils vont faire quoi maintenant ?

- Debout ! La Mizukage veut te parler !

- Déjà ?

- Ouais ouais...

Je me lève péniblement et suit le genin venu me chercher. Nous nous rendons au bureau de ma mère où il fait un léger salut avant de nous laisser seule.

- Tu te crois invincible n'est ce pas ?

- C'est ce que je suis.

- Non. Tu sais, il y a plein d'autres moyen de te tuer.

- Chouette !

- Arrête de te moquer de moi Haine. Je n'apprécie pas.

- Vraiment navré chèèèèère Mizukage.

- Tu vas moins faire la maligne...

Elle se retourne avec une seringue dans les mains.

- Approche ma chérie...

- Qu'est ce que...

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et, d'un geste vif, tente d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans mon bras.

Sauf que la seringue explose avant même de m'avoir touchée.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Merde à la fin !

Je regarde mon bras avec étonnement. Je souffle un « Wouah... » que ne manque pas d'entendre ma mère.

- C'est pas fini ! hurle-t-elle en empoignant un kunai qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Elle se jette sur moi et à peine le kunai effleure-t-il mon torse qu'elle pousse soudainement un cri de douleur. Je la regarde, hébétée. Le kunai a fondu au contact de ma peau et à brulé ma mère !

Gentil Kokoro.

- Putain de... Un médecin ! Amenez-moi un médecin ! Ma chair fond !

Je souris en voyant ma mère paniquer ainsi. Même si sa main n'est pas très belle à voir. Un médecin-ninja arrive en courant et se précipite sur ma mère.

- Mais... Comment a-t-on pu vous bruler Mizukage-sama ? Vous contrôler l'eau !

Ma mère empoigne vigoureusement le col du médecin avec sa main valide et le soulève du sol.

- MAIS ON S'EN FOUT CONNARD ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE CA FAIT MAL !

Le médecin s'empresse de poser des compresses sur la main de ma mère et enroule des bandages autour.

- V... voilà... Vous... vous touchez plus à rien et... ça...ça devrait aller... bafouille-t-il en sortant du bureau.

Ma mère va s'assoir sur son siège en grimaçant de douleur.

- C'est toi où c'est le Kokoro qui a fait ça ?

- C'est le lui, il me protège.

Gentil Kokoro.

- Donc, quoi qu'on fasse, on ne pourra pas t'exécuter c'est bien ça ?

- Exact !

- Ne souris pas comme ça, j'ai une autre idée mais pour ça il faut que j'attende qu'Aoi soit rentré de mission.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien... Gardes ! Raccompagnez-là !

Une fois dans ma prison j'apprends que je vais avoir de la visite.

Encore elle...

Je me prépare mentalement à re-affronter ma mère mais c'est Airin qui passe le seuil de ma cellule.

- Airin ?

- Salut Haine...

- Tu es venue me voir ?

- Bah visiblement...

Je rigole et la regarde s'assoir près de moi.

- C'est vrai que Mizukage-sama a essayer de te tuer encore une fois ?

- Ouais...

_Mizukage-sama_ ?

- Et elle n'as pas réussie...

Il n'y avait pas une once de soulagement dans sa voix. C'était juste une constatation.

Je réponds sèchement :

- Comme tu peut le voir...

- Je suis venue pour te dire de ne pas essayer de te mesurer face à elle.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu continue, elle va s'en prendre à Aoi.

- Elle n'osera pas.

- Si, je connais son plan et elle va le faire.

- Tu connais son plan ?

- Oui... elle me l'a dit pour que j'essaie de te convaincre car je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Aoi ne...

- « Essayer de me convaincre » ?

Elle déconne là...

- Oui je...

- Nan mais t'as pété un plomb où quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire par elle ? Elle t'embobine Airin ! Jamais elle en touchera a Aoi !

- Elle a failli le faire lors du tournoi.

- C'était du pipeau.

- Non, je la crois, elle a vraiment voulu...

- TU LA CROIS !

- T'énerve pas Haine ! Je veux juste qu'Aoi ne...

- Qu'Aoi ne quoi ? Tu t'es entendue là ? Tu me lâches sur une parole en l'air ?

- C'était pas une parole en l'air, elle était sérieuse et...

- ….. Tais-toi Airin.

- Quoi ?

- Ferme-là et dégage. Je vais me battre contre elle. Et si tu as trop peur pour Aoi, continue de lui faire de lèche-pompes et laisse-moi seule !

- Je veux juste t'aider...

- M'aider ? Si tu voulais vraiment m'aider tu aurais déjà tué la Mizukage !

Elle se relève et recule, les yeux exorbités.

- Que je...quoi ?

- Que tu la tue. Tu es la Kokoro de l'eau, c'est à toi que reviens le village. Et si jamais tu prends la place de ma mère, les villageois t'accepteront avec joie vu ce qu'elle leur fait endurer depuis toutes ces années !

- Non je... je ne peut pas...

- C'est ça ton problème, tu n'as pas le cran de le faire. Tu es comme elle, une lâche.

- QUOI ?

- Une lâche. Une traitresse. Maintenant dégage.

- Tu... ne veux pas sauver Aoi...?

- C'est mon frère baka ! Évidemment que je veut le sauver ! Mais là, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué je suis en prison !

- Ne te fous pas de moi Haine. Tu peut sortir quand tu veux avec la puissance de ton Kokoro.

- Oui mais moi je ne peut pas tuer la Mizukage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Parce que j'ai le Kokoro du feu ! Si je tue la Mizukage, les villageois, même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, prendront ça comme une déclaration de guerre et l'armée de Kiri se battra contre moi !

- Oui mais...

- Arrête de te trouver des excuses bidon Airin.

- …..

- T'es vraiment conne.

- Et toi ! Tu peut parler ! Tu t'es vue avec tes beaux discours sur la lâcheté ! Tu aurais très bien pu partir de Kiri mais toi aussi tu a eu peur ! Tu es comme ta mère et moi ! Une lâche !

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser Aoi seul !

- Oooooh... Pauvre petite...

- TA GUEULE ! Toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la souffrance vu que tu a eu une enfance heureuse ! Moi, je n'en ai pas eu ! Je vivais dans la peur perpétuelle que l'on découvre mon Kokoro ! Avec un père fou et une mère qui ne ratait pas une occasion de me punir, de me frapper ! Tous les soirs je pleurais dans mon lit et je priais pour avoir un peu d'amour sur cette terre ! Alors tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu vivre ! Je suis née comme un fardeau et j'ai vécu comme tel jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

- Comme c'est attendrissant...

L'accumulation de toutes ces années, la colère, la peur, la souffrance...

- STOP !

Une explosion retentit. Une vague de chaleur remonte le long de mon corps, il s'embrase, se consume, mes cheveux poussent et deviennent rouge, mes yeux prennent une couleur orangée, ma peau se voile de vermillon, mes mains se transforment en lave et je hurle.

Puis le bruit, les cris, et le noir.

* * *

**Wouhou c'est la fête \o/ ! Je vais buter tout le monde yeah ! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La fille du feu. Chap 9**

- Oooooh ma tête...

Je me lève péniblement et regarde autour de moi.

- Oulà... Mais il s'est passé quoi ici ?

La prison a disparue. La forêt d'à côté a disparue. Les champs alentours ont disparus. Les gardes ont disparus. Airin a disparue.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

J'entends un faible gémissement derrière moi et retrouve Airin. Ell est méconaissable. Calciné n'a plus de peau, plus de chair et plus de cheveux.

- Airin !

Je me précipite vers elle, et l'observe sans la toucher. Elle a été gravement brûlée. En regardant bien, la prison a été rasée, les champs et la forêt calcinés. Il y a quelques formes noires qui peuvent êtres les cadavres des gardes.

Mais il y a eu une bombe atomique ou quoi ?

Bon, d'abord, je dois m'occuper d'Airin. Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras et coure vers la rivière la plus proche. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais au moins la douleur disparaîtra.

J'arrive près du cours d'eau et jette le corps de mon amie dedans.

- Dis moi que ça va marcher, il faut que ça marche... Allez Airin... Allez...

Puis, lentement, la peau de ma meilleure amie commence à se régénérer. Son visage se recompose et ses cheveux repoussent.

- Ouiiiiii ! Alléluia !

Je plonge dans la rivière et la tire au sec.

- Airin ! Airin ! C'est bon tu es guérie là !

Aucune réaction.

- Airin... ?

Je lui prend fébrilement le bras et tâte son pouls.

Elle n'en a pas.

- Non ! Non ! Airin tiens bon je vais te ramener !

Je la prends en catastrophe sur mes épaules et cours vers l'hôpital de Kiri. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qui s'est passé à la prison et cours le plus vite possible.

Je nage en plein cauchemar là...

J'arrive en trombe dans la salle d'attente et saute sur le médecin le plus proche.

- Viiiite ! Airin va... Elle est... Guérissez-là !

**Deux heures plus tard, en attendant ma mère dans son bureau :**

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien. J'ai amené Airin pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Ma mère a dévalé dans la minute qui a suivie et m'a fait accompagner à son bureau pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Airin.

Et là, ça fait plus de deux heures que j'attends.

- Ah te voilà Haine ! lance ma mère en entrant dans le bureau.

- Comment va Airin ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Elle s'est réveillée ? La prison...

Elle m'intime de me taire d'un geste de la main, me jette un œil mauvais et s'affale sur sa chaise.

- Je ne te savais pas capable de vouloir tuer celle que tu appelais ta meilleure amie.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente. On a des vidéos.

- Quoi ?

- Il y avait une caméra dans ta cellule et on a tout enregistré.

- Enregistré quoi ?

- Ton explosion.

- Ma quoi ?

Désolé de me répéter mais là... Mais de quoi qu'elle parle ?

- Regarde.

Elle allume l'écran se trouvant derrière son bureau et y met une cassette.

Au début, on me voit nettement en train de m'engueuler avec Airin. Puis elle dit quelque chose et mon visage change radicalement d'expressions. Passant de la colère à la tristesse puis à une fureur indescriptible.

Je fais horriblement peur.

On me voit hurler puis tout mon corps commence à s'embraser pendant qu'Airin se met à reculer vers le porte de ma cellule devant le feu et la chaleur qui se dégage.

C'est affreux. Mes cheveux deviennent rouges, ma peau se voile de sang, mes yeux changent de couleur et deviennent dorés avec la pupille noire qui se mute en vermillon puis on entends un énorme bruit et la vidéo s'éteint.

…...

- C'est... c'est _moi _qui ait détruit la prison ?

- Oui. Et qui a tué les gardes, et qui a brûlé la fôret, et qui a plongé Airin dans le coma.

- Le coma ?

- Tu as eu le bon réflexe de la plonger dans la rivière. Le Kokoro a ainsi pu la régénérer mais elle a des lésions internes très graves qu'il ne peut pas guérir car elles sont dues au brûlures de ton Kokoro.

- Elle va...

- On ne sait pas. Elle peut ne jamais se réveiller.

- …..

Des larmes de mettent à couler sur mes joues sans que je m'en aperçoive. J'ai peut-être tué ma meilleure amie. L'une des deux seules personnes qui m'aimait sur cette foutu terre. Et la deuxième va me détester quand elle va apprendre la nouvelle.

Je n'ai désormais plus personne.

Je veux mourir.

Ma mère décide de m'enfermer dans l'une des chambres du bâtiment administratif. Elle interdit tout contact avec l'extérieur et toute nourriture.

Je pourrai boire à travers ma minuscule fenêtre mais je ne le fais pas.

J'ai perdu.

Je me laisse donc mourir. Lentement, douloureusement. Et je prie chaque jours pour que la faim m'emporte. Je sens comme une protestation à l'intérieur de moi mais je n'y fais pas attention.

C'est la fin.

**Deux mois plus tard :**

Quand cela finira-t-il ? Comment mettre fin à ce calvaire maintenant que je ne peut bouger ni bras ni jambes ?

Cela fait deux mois que j'ai décidé de mourir et je sens que j'arrive à la fin.

Je suis tellement maigre que mes os tirent sur ma peau rendant celle-ci toute blanche. J'ai les joues creusées, les cheveux sales et emmêlés. Je pourrai me laver, il y a une douche à dix mètres de moi mais je ne peut plus me lever. Je ne peut plus rien faire d'ailleurs, la totalité de mes muscles sont tellement faibles que je ne peut les solliciter.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

Soudain, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Au prix d'un effort surhumain , je tourne la tête afin d'apercevoir mon visiteur.

- Haine !

- Aoi...

Il se précipite vers moi et s'arrête brusquement a mi-chemin.

- Tu...

Oui je ? Je ne suis pas en très bonne forme oui, ça se voit...

- Tu es malade ?

- Non, je meurt.

Il s'assoit doucement près de moi, choqué par mon apparence et prend ma main. Il pousse un glapissement en sentant mes os faire un bruit inquiétant.

- Tu te laisses mourir...

Bonne réponse ! Et voici notre champion !

Il se lève, visiblement choqué et donne un grand coup de poing au mur.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! Je reviens d'une mission de deux mois et quand je rentre, la prison et rasée, Airin est dans le coma et tu te laisses mourir au fond de cette chambre ! Bordel mais il s'est passé quoi ?

- Airin est toujours dans le coma ?

- Oui, je peut savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- C'est moi...

- Toi ? Toi quoi ?

- C'est moi qui ai plongé Airin dans le coma. On s'est engueuler et j'ai explosé.

Il s'affale sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Pardon ?

Et oui, je me laisses mourir car j'ai tué ma meilleur amie et mon frère, en apprenant cette nouvelle, va me détester aussi. Maintenant va-t-en s'il te plaît.

…..

Je ferme les yeux et attends la flaupé d'injures qui va suivre.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te détester ?

- Hein ?

- Je ne te détesterais jamais Haine... Tu es ma sœur...

- Oui mais j'ai tué...

- Tu n'a tué personne. Elle va se réveiller.

- Ça fait deux mois...

- Et tu abandonnes déjà ? Je te croyais plus combative.

- Tu me vois me battre contre quoi que ce soit là ? Je ne peut même plus me lever !

Il soupire et se penche vers moi. Il me prend délicatement dans ses bras et me met debout. Il attends quelques secondes puis me lâche. Je tangue un peu et me stabilise.

- Tu vois ?

- Oui mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu vas te battre Haine ! Airin va sortir de son coma et on va se barrer tous ensemble d'ici !

- Hein ?

- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense... On pourrai très bien fuir et aller à Konoha !

- Fuir...

Il continue de parler mais je ne l'entends plus. Partir à Konoha... Un rêve que j'ai depuis toute petite... Je ne l'ai pas fait car je ne voulais pas abandonner Airin et mon frère... Mais il est d'accord... Et si il y va, Airin le suivra et on pourra vivre tout les trois ensemble...

- Haine ?

- Moui ?

- Tu es d'accord pour fuir ?

- Évidemment. Mais si Airin ne se réveille pas...

- Elle va se réveiller.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, surprise par les trémolos aperçus dans sa voix.

- Elle dois se réveiller. Elle ne peut pas nous laisser en plan... Elle...

Et de grosses larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. Je le prends dans mes bras et nous pleurons ensemble...

- Son réveil pourra prendre longtemps...

- Je sais mais on va l'attendre...

- Oui.

- Et toi, tu reprends des forces.

- Promis.

**Ne me déçois pas, Airin Matsudaara.**

**Je t'attends.**

* * *

**Tadaaaam ! Oui je sais c'est un peu le bordel mais moi je trouve ça drôle ^^ **

**Prochain chapitre jeudi prochain ( comme d'hab quoi) en attenant une petite review ne serait pas de trop :3**

**Et un grand merci à Mili-chan et à HollySparrow pour leur soutien !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pour ce chapitre j'ai tenté un POV que je trouve pas mal mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir des avis dessus. ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La fille du feu. Chap 10  
**

**Deux mois et demi plus tard :**

**POV Aoi :**

Je me ronges les ongles depuis un bon quart d'heure je crois. Normal, c'est la visite quotidienne d'Airin et j'ai toujours peur que le médecin revienne l'air grave et sorte un : « C'est fini. »

Il ne faut pas que je dramatise sinon je vais devenir fou. Cela fait trois mois qu'elle est dans le coma. Trois mois... A croire qu'elle ne va jamais se réveiller... Mais Haine et moi gardons espoir. Ma sœur va d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux. Je lui passe en douce de la nourriture et elle boit de l'eau de pluie. Elle reprend ses entrainements physique et se repose. J'ai le droit de la voir deux fois par semaine mais j'y vais tout les jours.

Normal, ma mère est partie dès mon retour de mission et ça va faire deux mois et demi que l'on ne l'a pas vue. Les gardes sont donc plus enclins à quelques visites en plus accompagnées de plateau-repas pour ma petite sœur.

Le pied quoi.

Le médecin sors de la chambre et se dirige vers moi en souriant.

- Aucun problème monsieur Kazuki. Elle va bien.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, le remercie et entre dans la chambre d'Airin.

Je m'assoie à ma place habituelle, sur le fauteuil beige près de la fenêtre et regarde les nuages.

- Tu sais, Haine va beaucoup mieux. Et puis, comme ma mère n'est pas là elle reprend espoir de pouvoir concrétiser notre évasion de Kiri.

C'est là ma routine. Je lui parle pendant presque quatre heures, jusqu'à la fin des visites. Et ça me fait un bien fou... J'ai aussi plus de chance d'assister à son réveil.

Car elle va se réveiller.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et m'approche du lit. Je l'observe en souriant.

Elle est belle... Très belle même. Avec ses cheveux légèrement ondulés aux reflets bleus et ses grands yeux gris clairs. Elle est peut-être la fille la plus jolie du village.

Même si je ne lui avouerait jamais que bon nombre des garçons trouvent ma sœur plus jolie encore. En même temps ils pas tout à fait tort. Elle est magnifique Haine.

Mais Airin a une plus grosse poitrine.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Ça va pas la tête !

Mais je ne peut m'empêcher de laisser mon regard couler vers sa poitrine, puis remonter vers ses lèvres... Légèrement humides avec une touche de rouge sur le haut...

Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle est belle !

Et, sans m'en apercevoir je commence à me pencher vers elle. Et mes lèvres effleurent les siennes.

Attends attends attends attends... Je viens de...?

Serais-je amoureux ?

Je la re-regarde et la réponse me vient d'elle-même. Oui, je suis amoureux. Follement amoureux même. Et c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte ? Je suis lent...

- Je viens de découvrir que je suis amoureux de toi, tu le crois ça ?

Je m'affale sur le fauteuil et sourit d'un air béat. Je suis vraiment con... Ça fait des années que je sens mon cœur se réchauffer dès que je la voie, où quand elle me sourit et jamais je n'ai pensé que ça pouvait être de l'amour...

- Mais quel débile...

- Gnnnn...

Pfff... Nan mais franchement je suis... Qui a parlé ?

Je me redresse brusquement et vois Airin commencer à bouger et à gémir sur son lit.

- Airin ! Enfin !

Je me précipite vers son lit et lui prend la main.

- Aoi...?

- Tu est réveillée ! Tu est en vie ! Tu est réveillée ! …. Tu est en vie !

- Arrête d'hurler...

Je me précipite vers la porte en criant de joie et appelle un docteur histoire de vérifier si tout va bien.

**Vingts minutes plus tard : **

- Alors ? Elle va bien ?

- Oui, elle va mieux et elle est en vie mais es lésions ne sont toujours pas remises. Il faudra attendre avant qu'elle ne puisse marcher et même se lever.

- Mais elle va remarcher !

- Je ne saurais dire...

- Merci.

Je le pousse légèrement et entre dans la chambre où Airin m'attends, bien droite sur son lit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je prend le fauteuil, le rapproche d'elle et m'assoie.

- Alors comme ça, j'ai fait trois mois dans le coma ?

- Oui, tu m'as bien fait peur.

Elle rigole, d'un rire léger et cristallin qui me fait frissonner. Puis elle s'arrête et prends un air sérieux.

- Et Haine ?

- Elle est toujours en prison mais va beaucoup mieux.

- "Beaucoup mieux" ? Qu'a-t-elle eu ?

- Elle a essayer de se suicider.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Elle s'en voulait tellement de t'avoir mise dans le coma qu'elle a arrêter de se nourrir. Heureusement que je suis revenu sinon elle serait morte de faim.

- Et là ? Elle...

- Elle remange et reprends ses entrainements. Elle t'attends.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous avons prévu une évasion.

- Une évasion ?

- Oui, dès que tu pourras re-marcher nous fuirons Kiri pour Konoha.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, ainsi on pourra commencer une nouvelle vie tout les trois sans qu'Haine soit sans cesse pourchassée par notre mère.

- C'est génial...

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Tu peut lui faire passer un message ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Dis-lui que je ne lui en veut absolument pas et que je vais me dépêcher de guérir avant le retour de la Mizukage.

Je souris. Elle va se battre je le sais. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse sur le front avant de lui dire au revoir et de lui promettre que je reviendrais dès que possible. Elle rougit et me fait au revoir de la main avant de se recoucher.

Elle s'est réveillée... La Mizukage n'est pas là... Haine va mieux...

C'est la fête !

Je rigole tout seul et entre dans la chambre-cellule de ma sœur. (l'hôpital et le bâtiment où elle se trouve sont à côté)

- Salut Aoi !

- Hey 'tite sœur.

- Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi dit-tu ça ?

- Parce que normalement tu ne vient que le matin et le soir très tard sinon tu est avec Airin et là il n'est même pas seize heures donc j'en conclus que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

Pas con la sœurette.

- Oui, en fait...

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Airin ?

- Oui elle...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle se jette sur moi.

- Mais c'est génial ! Enfin !

Mais j'ai rien dit...

- De quoi tu...

- Elle est enfin réveillée c'est extra !

- Mais comment...

- Comment j'ai deviné ? Bah si c'était une triste nouvelle tu n'auras pas cet air joyeux et puis il fallait que ce soit une nouvelle très important pour que tu la quittes de si bonne heure donc j'en ai conclue qu'elle était réveillée ! C'est trop bien !

Et elle se met à sauter dans la pièce comme un kangourou.

Putain mais c'est quoi cette fille...?

Oui je sais c'est ma sœur merci... Mais elle me surprendra toujours...

- Alors elle va comment ? Elle pourra marcher quand ?

Mais elle va arrêter de tout deviner tout de suite ! Je sert plus à rien moi après !

- Comment tu sais qu'elle en peut pas marcher ?

- Bah parce qu'elle est pas là et puis que tu m'avais dit qu'elle avait des lésions graves alors j'en ai conclus qu'elle en pouvait pas marcher !

C'est une alien...

- Et aussi que les gardes me l'on dit avant que tu n'arrive... Les nouvelles vont vite ! complète-t-elle en souriant.

Je tombe toujours dans le panneau...

- Alors ?

- On ne sait pas... Elle pourrait aussi ne jamais sortir de son lit d'hôpital mais ça m'étonnerait. Elle a le Kokoro de l'eau tout de même !

- Oui...

Elle va s'assoir sur son lit et m'invite d'un geste de la main à faire de même.

- J'ai un message de sa part d'ailleurs.

- Ah ?

- Oui, elle dit qu'elle ne t'en veut absolument pas et qu'elle va essayer de guérir avant le retour de la Mizukage.

- Elle ne m'en veut vraiment pas ? demande-t-elle en tournant un visage radieux vers moi.

- Oui. Elle te pardonne tout ce que tu veux !

Elle se jette sur moi et me sert très fort contre elle.

- Merci... Je suis tellement contente... Tu crois que je pourrais aller la voir ?

- Ça par contre... Je ne suis pas sur que les gardes te...

- Laisse, j'ai un plan.

- Que...

Elle tombe par terre et me fait un clin d'œil avant de se mettre à gémir et à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Elle est géniale...

Je coure vers les gardes et crie d'un air affolé :

- Vite ! La prisonnière est mal ! Elle va peut-être mourir !

- L'un des gardes me jette un coup d'œil sceptique avant de rigoler.

- Mais de toutes façons elle doit mourir alors c'est plutôt bien !

Pas faux...

- La Mizukage sera très fâchée si elle voit qu'elle est morte ! Elle doit la tuer de sa propre main ! Et c'est vous qui prendrez s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit !

Les gardes se regardèrent entres eux et d'un hochement de tête, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre pour mettre une Haine se tordant de douleur sur un brancard. Ils la firent monter dans un ambulance avec moi et claquèrent les portes derrière nous.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents d'actrice !

- J'ai une multitude de talents cachés mon cher !

Je souris et lui fait un clin d'œil.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils emmènent Haine dans une chambre fermée à clé.

- Le docteur arrive dans deux minutes mademoiselle. annonce l'infirmière à Haine.

Puis elle sort... En oubliant de fermer.

- Go ! lance ma sœur en bondissant de son lit et en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Nous montons au deuxième étage et elle bondit dans la chambre d'Airin.

- Haine ?

- Chut ! Tais-toi !

Elle vérifie qu'il n'y a personne et soupire de soulagement. Puis elle se tourne vers sa meilleur amie et lui saute dessus.

- G...

- Airin ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Je sourit et sort de la chambre où les deux amies se mettent à jacasser comme des pies.

Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que les jambes d'Airin se remettent en marche et nous pourrons tous les trois partir d'ici.

_Partir..._

* * *

__**Tadaaaam ! Donc voilà pour ce chapitre. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain car avec les vacances et tout je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps décrire mais j'essaierai de poster le plus possible ne vous inquiétez pas !  
**

**Reviews bandes de flemmards ! ^^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

******La fille du feu. Chap 11**  


**Un mois plus tard :**

- Dip-dalup-da-dididup-dadi-dadu-dip-dalup...

Je sais je chante horriblement faux et alors ?

- ….da-dididup-dadi-dadu...

On chante quand on est heureux non ? Airin peut de nouveau marcher et nous avons prévu notre fugue à demain soir.

- ….dip-dalup-da...

- Depuis quand est-tu censée être en train de chanter ?

Oh merde...

Je me retourne brusquement et fait face à... ma mère, absente depuis trois mois et demi. Revenue au mauvais moment.

- Je chante si je veux non ?

- Non.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins.

- Je peut savoir en quel honneur me rend-tu visite juste après ton retour ?

- Juste pour te prévenir que je suis revenue.

- Tu sais, je m'en fous royalement.

Faux, mais on fait avec les moyens du bord.

- Tu l'a salement amochée tout de même Airin... Trois mois pour sortir du coma et un mois pour remarcher, tu n'y est pas allée de main morte !

Elle espère m'avoir comme ça mais elle se trompe lourdement. Airin m'a pardonnée depuis déjà un mois alors rien de ce qu'elle va me dire ne pourra m'atteindre.

- J'ai pensé à un truc pendant mon voyage et...

- Je m'en fous de ta vie !

- ...Et je pense que le Kokoro ne te fera pas de mal.

Nooooon... Sans blague ? Elle vient juste de remarquer qu'il es relié à mon corps ? Pas très fut-fut la maman...

- Donc si tu essaye de te suicider...

Wowowow... On se calme. J'ai déjà essayé et je le regretterai toute ma vie alors stop.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me suicider ?

- Non, c'est à ça que sert Aoi !

Ké ?

- Ta vie a-t-elle plus de valeur que celle de ton frère ?

- Non...

C'est pas possible... Pas ça... Pas lui !

- Que l'on amène Aoi !

- Tu ferais tuer ton propre fils pour que ta fille se suicide ? Mais quelle mère est-tu ?

- La mère qu'il faut pour les villageois.

- Les villageois ? Ils te détestent. Tu sèmes la panique dans la ville chaque fois que tu sort un orteil dehors ! La ville a sombré dans le désastre depuis que tu as pris le pouvoir et tu dit être leur mère ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Alors la mère qu'il faut pour l'avenir de Kiri.

Elle est bouchée où quoi ?

- Kiri n'as PAS d'avenir à part la débauche et la haine !

Je suis fière de ma phrase... A croire que ma répartie s'est améliorée !

- Si, il a un avenir...

- Lequel ? Parce que moi je n'en voit pas !

- C'est normal, tu n'es pas au courant.

- Pas au courant de quoi ?

- De la puissance de ton village.

Nan mais elle a fumé quoi ce matin ?

- La puissance ? Késako ?

- Oui, nous dominerons le monde !

Oulà ça va trop loin !

- Le monde entier sera à genoux devant Kiri !

Elle a pété un câble !

- Vive moi !

Heu... Faudrait songer à s'arrêter là...

- HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Wow...

- Voilà votre fils Mizukage-sama.

Je me retourne et aperçoit Aoi, figé devant le spectacle saisissant de ma mère en train de se baiser sa propre main et de se flatter elle-même.

- Laisse tomber elle est devenue folle...

Il s'approche discrètement de moi après avoir congédié le garde, et profite que ma mère soit de dos pour me parler.

- Pour demain soir on fait quoi ? Il faut aller chercher Airin à l'hôpital et elle a encore du mal à marcher elle ne pourra pas courir aujourd'hui ! Le médecin a dit demain !

- Laisse faire.

Il recule, étonné par mon ton froid et déterminé. J'en ai marre de cette garce qui me pourri la vie. Marre de ses remarques désobligeante, marre de la débauche dans laquelle elle plonge la ville, marre d'elle.

Je lève lentement mon bras qui commence à rougeoyer. Une boule de feu sort de ma paume et je m'approche de ma mère.

- J'en ai MARRE !

Je hurle et lui enfonce la boule dans le ventre.

Elle hoquette, recule de deux pas puis s'effondre par terre.

- J'ai... je...

- Pas le temps pour les remords on y va !

Aoi me prend violemment le bras et m'entraîne vers l'hôpital.

- Bon, on la choppe et on file en direction de Konoha.

- Mais, et les préparatifs, on a pas d'argent et...

- L'Hokage nous aidera, après tout, je vais lui offrir le Kokoro du feu il me doit bien ça non ?

- Pas faux.

- Bon bah tu vois quand tu veux !

Nous nous précipitons dans la chambre d'Airin. Elle dort la flemmarde.

- Aoi, fait le guet ! Je la réveille, on prend des affaires et on file !

Déjà la sirène d'alarme retentissait, signe qu'on avait attenté à la vie de la Mizukage. Plusieurs hordes de ninjas commencèrent à entrer dans l'hôpital.

- Airin, Airin ! Debout bordel !

Je la secoue puis, sans me soucier d'elle, commence à chiper des vêtements dans son armoire.

- Gné gni passe ?

- On file maintenant !

- Quoi ?

Elle se redresse d'un bon et s'habille tout en sautillant vers la fenêtre.

- Y a du monde !

- On passera par derrière allez go !

Je la prend par la main et nous courrons vers la sortie de secours.

- Vite ! hurle Aoi, Ils arrivent !

On accélère la cadence et Airin se viande lamentablement au bout de vingt mètres.

- Mes jambes...

Aoi ne réfléchit même pas, il la prend délicatement dans ses bras, la sert contre lui et recommence à courir. Ils sont trop mignons...

- C'est eux ! Attrapez-les !

Je secoue la tête et reprend ma course effrénée.

Dix minutes plus tard nous arrivons aux portes de la ville. Quand je dis « nous » je parle d'Aoi, Airin et moi ainsi que les quelques deux cents ninjas derrière.

- Ils nous rattrapent ! glapit Airin en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse d'Aoi.

Mais c'est qu'elle profite la fourbe !

- Va falloir trouver un plan on va pas tenir longtemps... lance Aoi en resserrant mon amie contre lui.

Mais c'est que lui aussi il profite ! Bande de petits profiteurs...

- Ouais... Hhhhh hhh... Et vite... hhhh

Oui je m'essouffle mais j'ai pris trop de vêtements et le sac pèse une plombe !

- Tu pars à gauche et moi à droite ?

- Il est... hhhhh... Hors de question que...hhhh... je vous laisse seul... (Et voici Haine à la mode Dark Vador!)

Mais Aoi ne me laisse pas finir et tourne brusquement à droite, je me rattrape et prend in extremis celui de gauche. Les ninjas se sont arrêtés un léger instant puis se sont séparés. Nous avons gagné quelques secondes de plus au moins. Secondes de plus pour faire quoi ? Tel est la question.

Bon.

- Et mais je suis trop bête ! Je peut utiliser mon Kokoro maintenant !

Je m'arrêtes brusquement pour faire face aux ninjas, déroutés par ce brusque changement de comportement.

- A vous les cocos !

Pourquoi je dit ça moi ?

Je lève mes bras et commence à faire fondre toutes leurs armes. Il y en a beaucoup qui hurlent car ils avaient leur kunai en main.

Je repars et profite de ces quelques secondes d'inattentions pour les semer.

- Je suis la meilleure !

….

Je crois que je me suis perdue... Où sont Aoi et Airin d'ailleurs ?

Je me stoppe et observe les alentours. Un bruissement de feuille retint mon attention et je repart vers la droite avant de tourner vers la gauche.

- Vous êtes là !

- Ben oui, on les a semés !

- Elle a lancé un superbe geyser d'eau !

Airin rougit sous le compliment et m'enlace.

- Bon on y va !

- Oui chef !

**Deux heures de course effrénée plus tard :**

- Nous voici devant Konoha...

- Il nous reste une dernière chose à faire avant d'entrer. annonce Aoi d'une voix grave.

Je me tourne vers lui et voit qu'il a enlevé son bandeau de ninja. Il le regarde quelques secondes puis le jette violemment et l'écrase de son talon.

Le bandeau est brisé en mille morceaux.

C'est fait.

- A moi.

Je regarde Airin s'avancer, le bandeau a plat dans la main. Elle expire doucement et de la glace commence le recouvrir. Une fois le bandeau gelé, elle le brise et lance les restes de glace par terre.

- Haine.

Ils se tournent tout les deux vers moi et je remarque que j'ai les larmes au yeux. Avec ce geste, ils acceptent le fait de me suivre et de ne plus jamais retourner à Kiri.

Je hoche lentement la tête et arrache mon bandeau. Une fois dans ma main, je le sert de toutes mes forces et le désintègre. D'un geste élégant, je disperse ses cendres devant moi et me tourne vers les deux autres.

- On y va ?

- Oui.

* * *

**Mouahahaha ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Mystère absolu ! **

**Une 'tite reviews au passage ? :3  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à moi ! A MOI ! Sauf quand je vais parler des ancêtres qui sont au créateur de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

******La fille du feu. Chap 12**

- Ainsi donc vous avez désertés hum ?

Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Oui et nous comptions sur votre protection et votre hospitalité. renchérit Aoi d'un air grave.

- Mmm...

L'hokage croise ses mains sur son bureau et nous observe un à un. Airin, debout, les cheveux en bataille et le regard angoissé Aoi, assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux sombres et les bras croisées sur ses genoux et moi, assise près d'Airin, en train de jouer avec les flammes qui sortent de mes doigts.

- Et vous croyez que, parce que vous avez désertés Kiri, je devrais vous mettre sous mon aile ? Même si vous avez deux Kokoro à m'offrir ?

Je sens Airin se crisper et Aoi souffler lentement. Je me lève, abat brusquement mes mains sur le bureau de l'Hokage et le fusille du regard.

- Je vous rappelle que, tout Rokudaime que vous soyez, vous restez néanmoins l'Hokage de ce village, le village du feu et donc, étant la Kokoro du feu, vous ne pouvez me refuser votre hospitalité ! Vous n'êtes pas assez con pour refuser le Kokoro de votre propre village, mais je vous préviens tout de suite : si vous refuser l'intégration de mon frère et d'Airin, je me casse et vais offrir mes services à un autre pays qui sera ravi de m'accueillir ! C'est clair ?

Je me recule de deux pas devant le regard effaré de mes compagnons.

Commence à me gonfler le vieillard...

A ma grande surprise, il se met a rire et tape du poing sur la table d'un air joyeux.

- C'est exactement la réponse que j'attendais ! Que faire d'un Kokoro sans aucune volonté ? Rien ! Vous me plaisez ma petite et je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre ! Évidemment que je vous accueille ! Vous êtes les bienvenus ici !

Je me retourne vers mon frère avec un grand sourire et lui saute dans les bras. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous.

- Mais heu... balbutie Airin en se rapprochant du bureau, je ne vous gêne pas ?

- Vous ? Me gêner ? Mais pas du tout ! Vous êtes le Kokoro de l'eau certes, l'ennemie du pays mais je ne refuserai vos services pour rien au monde voyons !

Et il se lève et nous prend tour à tour dans ses bras, bien qu'il fasse une bonne tête de moins qu'Aoi et moi. Il se rassoit et nous fait signe de faire de même avant de sortir un gros dossier d'un tiroir de son bureau.

- Bien, avant de se charger de toutes les paperasses administratives, j'aimerais vous parler un peu plus de l'histoire des Kokoro. Je sais que vous en avez en vous mesdemoiselles mais je suppose que vous ne savez pas qui ils sont ni comment sont-ils venus au monde. Je me trompe ?

Airin et moi secouons négativement la tête de concert.

- Bien. Alors commençons avec l'origine des Kokoro. On ne sait pas exactement d'où ils viennent mais il y a une vieille histoire qui parle d'eux et la version, que l'on suppose être la bonne, s'en approche beaucoup. Je vais donc vous la lire.

Je m'installe plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil et vois Airin poser doucement sa tête au creux de l'épaule de mon frère et s'y blottir.

_C'était il y a très longtemps, bien avant la naissance des Jinchurikis, en ses temps là il y __avait cinq hommes, cinq légendes nommés : Ren, Aki, Siu, Tei et Jan. Ces cinq hommes étaient les plus valeureux guerriers que le monde ait jamais connu. On disait même qu'à eux seul ils avait repoussés les barbares du Nord vers les contrées lointaines. Toujours à la recherche de nouveaux défis et de nouvelles esplorations, un jour ils découvrirent au fond d'une grotte cinq esprits. L'esprit du feu : Ka, l'esprit de l'eau : Sui, l'esprit de la terre : Chi, l'esprit de la foudre : Sora et l'esprit du vent : Fu. Ces cinq esprits formaient le __**Godai**__, une puissance telle qu'elle que nul ne pouvait imaginer ce dont elle était capable. Affolés par tant de pouvoir, les cinq hommes décidèrent de séparer ces esprits en cinq et une fois choses faites, ils mirent les esprits dans leurs corps. Ren prit le feu, Jan le vent, Siu la terre, Aki l'eau et Tei la foudre. Ils les appelèrent les __**Kokoro**__, ce qui signifie « esprits » ou « âmes ». Mais les Kokoro étaient puissants et ils refusaient de se laisser dominer. Le plus puissant de tous, Ka, tenta de tuer son porteur en l'incinérant. Mais il se rendit compte que le corps de Ren était relié à lui et donc qu'il lui fallait au contraire le protéger s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Chi, le deuxième plus puissant essaya de s'extraire du corps de Tei. Après des nuits entière de douleur, il réussit et se débarrassa en même temps de son __porteur. Encouragés par Chi, les autres Kokoro procédèrent de la même manière et les cinq hommes furent anéantis. Mais ils étaient déjà loin de leur grotte fétiche et leur puissance s'en trouva affaiblie, terriblement affaiblie... Ils ne pouvaient plus vivre dehors sans corps et ils s'en rendirent compte trop tard, les hommes étaient déjà morts. Ils leur fallait trouver d'autres humains et vite. C'est ainsi que les Kokoro passèrent de générations en générations, partant à la mort de leur porteur pour en trouver un plus jeune et ainsi de suite. _

…...

- C'est de là que viens ce que vous avez au-dessus de la poitrine mesdemoiselles.

Woah...

- Mais ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça ? demande Airin, une main en dessous de la gorge.

- Non. En fait... Si, il est tout à fait possible que cette histoire soit vraie mais elle s'est passée il y a très longtemps donc elle n'est plus vraiment d'actualité.

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien moi je n'y connais pas grand chose mais nous avons l'honneur d'avoir ici à Konoha une spécialiste des Kokoro. Elle s'appelle Katsuhiko et elle est juste derrière la porte.

Nous nous retournons d'un mouvement vif pour apercevoir une jeune femme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Enfin, plutôt une jeune fille. Les cheveux noirs, courts et ébouriffés, de grand yeux bleus étonnés qui lui donnent un air comique et une petite robe bleu marine assez courte... J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu...

- Hé mais tu es celle qui m'as soigné lors du tournoi ! s'exclame Aoi.

Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est celle qui a rafistolé mon frère après son combat contre Kagome.

Elle s'esclaffe d'un rire léger et vient s'asseoir près de l'Hokage.

- Bonjour, je suis Katsuhiko Senju mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kat ça suffira.

Je lui sers la main et lui demande en me rasseyant.

- Alors comme ça tu t'y connais en Kokoro ?

- Oui, je vais vous expliquer ce que vous devez savoir. D'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que les Kokoro sont conscients. Ils savent ce qui se passe autour de vous, ils entendent, comprennent et ils sont même beaucoup plus intelligent que les humains. Et ils peuvent communiquer avec vous après un certain stade.

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien, passé une certaine puissance, le Kokoro pourra parler avec vous par la pensée. Ils vous parlera et vous pourrez lui répondre. Donc si vous entendez une voix dans votre tête ce n'est pas que vous êtes folles mais que votre Kokoro tente de communiquer.

- Cool ! s'enthousiasme Airin en sautant sur les genoux de mon frère.

- Mais c'est eux qui décident le moment venu. Il y a aussi une hiérarchie dans les Kokoro.

- Une hiérarchie ?

- Oui, il y a un chef puis le second... Aucun n'as la même puissance.

- Qui est le chef ?

- C'est Ka. Enfin le Kokoro du feu si vous préférez.

Celui que j'ai c'est le chef ?

- Ensuite vient Sora, celui de la foudre puis Sui, celui de l'eau, celui du vent Fu et enfin celui de la terre, Chi.

- J'ai le chef des Kokoro ?

- Oui, le plus puissant.

- Woah...

- Mais comment vous savez tous ça ?

- Mon arrière grand-mère avais celui de la terre et il lui a parlé du fonctionnement.

- D'accord...

- Donc, il faut aussi savoir que les Kokoro resteront dans vos corps jusqu'à votre mort. Ils ne peuvent pas partir.

- Quoi ? Mais l'histoire...

- Est une histoire ! Ils ne peuvent pas partir à moins qu'ils retrouvent leur sanctuaire.

- Hein ?

- Leur sanctuaire. La grotte dont parle le livre !

- Aaaah...

- C'est le seul endroit où ils peuvent vivre sans porteurs.

- Et c'est où ?

- C'est bien le problème, personne ne sait.

- Même eux ?

- Même eux.

Donc, en gros j'ai le plus puissant des Kokoro, il ne partira jamais à moins que je retrouve son « sanctuaire » et il peut me parler.

…...

- Ah oui, et aussi, pour la petite histoire, si les Kokoro vous ont choisies quand vous étiez bébés c'est parce que vous correspondez le plus à leur attentes.

- Leur attentes ?

- Oui, toi par exemple, Haine, tu as un caractère impulsif, tu es têtue, colérique, bornée...

Vas-y continue je t'en prie...

- …. mais tu as aussi une grande intelligence et une déduction hors pair. Tu doit descendre aussi d'une branche de la famille de Ren. D'après les images que l'on a de lui, il était beau, grand, avec les cheveux noirs et exactement les même yeux que toi.

Ouf... je ne suis pas une alien... J'ai juste le physique de mon ancêtre.

- Et toi Airin tu...

- C'est bon ça va je sais comment je suis ! Je descend d'Aki et d'une longue lignée de puissants ninjas possédant la maîtrise de l'eau je suis au courant !

…...

- Bon bah moi je vais y aller ! annonce Katsuhiko en partant, Je vous dit à plus tard !

- C'est ça salut... crache amèrement Airin en la regardant s'éloigner.

Je lui jette un regard surpris pas tant d'animosité et elle me désigne Aoi d'un petit coup de tête.

Ben quoi ? Il a quoi mon... oh !

Aoi est toujours en train de regarder la porte par laquelle Katsuhiko vient de s'évanouir et son regard en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de la jeune fille. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie m'enfin comme même...

- Aoi.

- Mmmh... Airin ?

- Tu regardes encore une fois cette pétasse comme ça et je te congèle pour les cents années à venir c'est compris ?

Mon frère se retourne et la regarde d'un air surpris puis un large sourire se fend sur son visage.

- T'es jalouse ?

- A peine. grogne-t-elle en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil d'un air boudeur.

Pfff...

- Donc, maintenant que vous avez à peu près compris et que vous avez rencontré Kat, il est temps de voir ou vous allez loger.

- Oui, il vaut mieux. lance Airin, acerbe.

- …... Oui, en fait, je n'ai pas de logement inhabité pour vous donc, vous allez vous installer dans le plus grand appartement que j'ai a ma disposition avec un juunin cela vous va ?

- Pas de problème.

- Il est assez... Enfin, vous verrez plus tard il rentre de mission dans quelques jours, vous le rencontrerez à ce moment là hum ?

- D'accord...

- Bon ! Et bien je vous laisse vous installez ! C'est l'immeuble juste à côté, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper ! A plus tard !

- Oui mais...

- Mais ?

- Et bien, vu que l'on a déserté, on est plus ninjas ! Il va falloir que l'on refasse l'académie ?

- Nooooon... Repassez les examens théoriques suffira !

- Mouais...

Nous sortons du bureau après avoir salué l'Hokage et nous nous dirigeons vers l'immeuble à côté. Cet un bel et grand bâtiment blanc aux balcons sombres recouverts de lierre mordorés avec les reflets du soleil.

Notre nouveau chez-nous.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Apparition d'une rivale pour Airin j'ai nommé : Katsuhiko ! **

**Désolée ma petite Mili mais un beau gosse comme Aoi... Faut pas croire que tu vas l'avoir comme ça ! ^^**

** *rit d'un air sadique en se frottant les mains*  
**

**_Airin_ : Naaaaaan... Mon Aoi... Je vais tuer cette pétasse !  
**

**_Haine_ : Du calme Airin, du calme...  
**

**_Airin_ : IL EST A MOI !**

**_Haine _: Oui oui, il est a toi mais calme toi, tu fais peur...  
**

**_Airin_ : *parle avec une lueur maléfique dans le regard* Il est à moi.  
**

**_Haine_ : 0.0  
**

**_Eimiin : Reviews ? :3_  
**


End file.
